After the Drift
by KAMIKAKES
Summary: See what happens to Diego and Shira after the continental drift. Special shout-out to all the Dira lovers. Little bit of MannyxEllie, some LouisxPeaches, and MAJOR DiegoxShira.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, you can do this." Diego breathed. "You're gonna do great. Don't make a wuss out of yourself."

A month after the continental drift, everyone's been adjusting to the new island. Peaches and Louis have been accepted with the Brat Pack. Crash and Eddie found more dangerous things to do. Sid was finally able to keep hold of Granny, well… most of the time. Ellie and Manny finally calmed those who've almost had heart-attacks during the Herd vs. Pirates battle; seriously, at least twenty had mentally-illed spaz attacks! And the newest member of the herd, Shira, was truly "living la vida loca;" finally being free from Gutt's grasp.

Diego was doing fine, too. Except for the fact that there's a female sabre in his life makes him shiver to the bone. Heck, Diego practically had a thing for Shira; maybe even more of a thing! I mean why wouldn't he? Shira was beautiful, hardcore, smart, amusing, everything about her Diego loved.

Right know Shira was talking to Ellie about, I don't know, girl stuff; while Diego was several feet away trying to build himself up to ask the tigress a simple question. He kept on breathing in and out, in and out, in and out etc. Then finally, after about 1 minute and 27 seconds of breathing deeply, Diego slowly and calmly walked up to the two females. Still, he was shaking inside.

He cleared his throat. "Um, h-hey girls."

The she-moth and tigress turned to Diego and Ellie said, "Oh hey Diego! Didn't expect you to show up. Shira and I were just talking."

"Nothing important." Shira said flatly, with a smile on her face. Diego blushed and narrowed his ears back when he realized she was smiling at _him._

Ellie saw the look on Diego's face and smirked. "I think I'll leave you two alone." Then she walked away.

Diego was about to say something when he and Shira heard Ellie scream, "Crash! Eddie! Don't you dare jump off of that cliff!" Then was followed by distant cheering/screaming. Obviously, Crash and Eddie jumped off the cliff. Then they heard one of the possum brothers say, "That was awesome!" Miraculously they survived. Diego just shook his head and sighed.

"Those two never stop, do they?" Shira questioned with a glint of sarcasm.

"It's like we're babysitting them," Diego bluntly said. "…and we can't give them back."

Shira laughed his joke while he lightly smirked. It was true, but at the least it's easier to keep track of Crash and Eddie than Granny.

Then Diego awkwardly said, "So…"

"So…" Shira said with the same tone.

This was truly and awkward moment for both sabres. Neither of them knew what to say or do next. It's like both of their minds were completely empty!

"So um…" Shira finally spoke up, "how are you?"

"Good, good." Diego replied while trying not to make eye-contact. Then he asked, "And how are you feeling?"

"I'm great," Shira answered, "never better."

"Right." Diego said. All of this awkward silence was killing him. Someone had to do something. Problem was, that someone… was him.

"So Shira," he began nervously, "I was wondering… if-uh… you, uh." His voice was cracking every second. (Just imagine Jim Carrey trying to ask a woman out and you'll see how Diego's acting here.) Shira just had her eyebrow up, wanting for an answer. _Is this guy messing with me or something? _She asked herself.

Diego began to sweat on his forehead and no words were coming out of his mouth; leaving only his jaw quivering. _Come on Diego! Pull yourself together! _He pressed himself. But how was he going to ask this question to the tigress of his dreams without accidentally wetting himself?! Now THAT would make him lose his pride and dignity. _PERMENANTLY_!

Then he managed, "W… w-would…" He had to have himself breathe three more times before he quickly spat out, "Wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?!"

Shira stood there blankly and asked, "What?"

Diego sighed with defeat. He knew he had to ask her eventually; but he couldn't if he just keeps wussing out. _I'm in trouble… _He thought to himself. _Okay, here it goes._ "I was wondering, if… well, you don't have to if you don't want to…" _BUT I WANT HER TO! _"So, Shira… would… would you, like to… go out on a date with me, sometime?" He was totally blushing underneath his fur. _DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE WET YOURSELF! _Diego commanded himself.

"So, let me get this straight. You came up to me, unable to say a word and letting out wordless noises, even embarrassing yourself in front of someone as downright rugged as myself, just to ask me out on a date with you?" Shira asked with the "you-have-to-be-kidding-me" tone with her eyebrow up once more.

"Yes…" Diego said with a painful look on his face. _Oh no, here it comes; she's gonna laugh at me._

Then Shira's expression softened as she smiled. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Diego looked at her with shock and disbelief._ She said what?! _"So, does that mean-"

"Yes Diego," Shira interrupted, "of course I'll go out with you."

His smile grew twice as wide; Diego grinned like a Cheshire Cat. "Great! T-That's great!"

Shira just giggled. Diego continued, "So, how about tomorrow at, what, noon?"

"Sounds good… softie." she smirked, and then ran away.

"Softie?" Diego asked bewildered. But he started to smile. That nickname didn't matter now. Tomorrow noon, he was having a date with the world's most beautiful sabre.

Peaches saw the whole thing from a tree, since she was half-possum. She hung by her tail. _Yay! My Uncle Diego is gonna get a girlfriend! _She thought. _"Aunt Shira!" I love the sound of that!_

"Yes!" she quietly cheered to herself. But then she began to lose her balance.

"Whoa, whoa! WAAAAAAA!" she yelled as she fell down. And then Peaches groaned, "Ow."

_**The next day**__**...**_

It was finally noon, Diego walked to find Shira. Until he was interrupted by a familiar sloth.

"Hey Diego old buddy of mine!" Sid waved as he ran up to the sabre.

Diego groaned with annoyance. _If I had to run into the sloth, why did have to be today?! _"Hey Sid."

"So, where're you off to on such a wonderful day?" the sloth asked.

"Nowhere that concerns you." Diego snapped as he began to walk away.

"Aw come on Diego! You know you can talk to me!"

"No thank you."

"PLEEEEEEEEASE?!" Sid begged and begged.

"Bye Sid." Diego said.

But then as soon as Diego started walking away, Sid grew a smirk on his face; getting an idea of where his friend could be heading. "Oh I know where you're going." He continued, "You're on your way to see Shira!"

Diego growled furiously under his breath at Sid's words. The last thing he wanted was for the sloth to spy on him and Shira. Or it was the last thing_ Sid _wanted; if he spied on them, it would be his own death wish from Diego. "Just hold to together Diego. Just hold to together." he mumbled to himself as he walked further away.

"Good luck buddy!" Sid called out. "This one's a keeper!"

_**In the woods…**_

Diego continued walking, searching for Shira. She was nowhere in sight. But the male sabre wasn't going to let himself think that the female is a no show. Let alone that she forgot the date.

"Shira! Shira!" he called out. "Shira-OOF!"

He was pinned down with his face on the ground. Someone pounced on him from behind.

"Bet you didn't see that coming! Eh softie?" a familiar female voice. A smirk grew on Diego's face the moment he heard the nickname "softie."

"There's only one person I know who has the guts to call me that." he played along. He reversed his position so that he faced the one pounced him, but he was still on the ground. Diego was looking straight into two teal eyes.

"I knew it was you." Diego chuckled.

"Right." Shira stated sarcastically. "Afternoon."

"Afternoon yourself." Diego groaned annoyingly, and continued, "At least you're not underneath the one you asked out."

Shira raised her eyebrow. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No." Diego replied. "Just, personally, this isn't how I expected the date to start."

"The guy being pounced by the girl." Shira laughed. Then she became closer to Diego's face and whispered, "How original." Then she got off.

Diego went into a daze the moment she leaned close to his face. She was so beautiful. He had almost let out a purr, but he didn't. He suddenly remembered Shira moved off him; so he got up.

"So tell me Diego," Shira asked, "what _are_ we going to do today?"

"Well…" Diego didn't have an answer right away; but he didn't want Shira to know that. Then he had an idea. "Maybe we could go hunting. Catch something for lunch."

Luckily Shira seemed to follow. "Mm, sure. I am pretty hungry."

The sabres walked for a few minutes till they came upon a herd of antelope. They hid behind bushes, watching their prey grazing the grass.

"Okay, so here's the plan; you chase one of them down, while I'll be hiding over there," Shira explained and pointed at far-away bushes at Diego's right (your right) with her claw. "Make sure you and the deer are about to cross there, then I'll come out." she continued.

"You sure this'll work?" Diego asked.

"Are you judged my hunting skills?" Shira firmly asked back.

Diego sighed with annoyance. "No. I'm not."

"Good." Shira said as she headed towards the bushes and hid in them.

As she did that, Diego prepared himself. He crouched low, feeling grass underneath him. He softly growled as he eyed one of the biggest stags. He arched his legs down into a hunting position. Then he let out a roar and ran into the field.

The deer immediately sprang up and ran away the moment they all saw a large saber-toothed tiger running towards them. Diego managed to catch up with one stag. He chased it in circles, zig-zag, and straight lines.

When he and the deer were coming closer to where Shira was, the tigress got the signal. She arched her legs down like Diego did. Then let out a roar and lunged when the deer came across.

Diego stopped in his tracks and saw her wide-eyed. Shira literally grabbed the stag by the body when she jumped out. The deer toppled down, however he and Shira rolled over each over away from Diego. He could still hear her tough grunts and yells; realizing Shira was no dandelion when it came to hunting.

"She is awesome!" Diego breathed with a goofy grin on his face.

But Shira seemed to have her paws full. The deer was struggling, she was on top, trying to keep her lunch down. The deer kept on smacking her side with his antlers; Shira would let out a cry of pain. That's when she knew she needed help. "Diego help me!"

Diego suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked over at Shira. "Diego! Help!" She continued to grunt as the deer continued to pry her off. "It won't stop moving! I need your help! AAH!" she cried when an antler smacked her in the face.

"I'm coming Shira!" He ran towards her. He knew she needed his help. If Shira had a deer to kill, Diego would be by her side.

"Kill it! You need to kill it!" Shira instructed. "And hurry!"

When he got there, Diego did as he was told and bit the deer on the throat; crushing its wind-pipe and slowing killing the stag. After the stag died, Shira slumped of its lifeless body to the ground. She breathed heavily as she faced the sky. She looked over at Diego, who had just nudged her head with a concerned expression.

"Good job." she breathed.

"You too." he replied.

Shira got up and shook her head. Then she looked at the deer carcass and said, "Well, lunch is served." as she slapped its rear end.

After the sabres ate, they continued walking through the woods.

Honestly, Diego knew nothing about Shira. He really wanted to learn more about the tigress; except anything too personal, for the respect he has for her. "So, tell me Shira. Where did you come from?"

Shira sighed. "Well, like all sabers I came from a pack. Part of your average pack of saber-toothed tigers I guess. Our pack was pretty small so no one really knew about us."

"Did you have a family?" Diego asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't last long." Shira answered. "My mom died when I was two years old and my dad left us the moment I was born. I guess he wanted a son. But instead he got me; a girl." She lowered her head down and closed her eyes tightly.

"After my mom died I've been alone." she sadly said. "No one else loved me. Because they believed that grey fur was a curse; they believed that death was on its way to anyone that's with a grey furred sabre. They all made me an outcast and deserted me; called me names like 'freak,' or 'ugly,' and they mostly called me a 'broken sabre.' I knew I never belonged. So I ran away, never looking back. I figured when they abandoned me, it was probably the greatest idea they've ever had. After that I was found by Gutt and the crew, and I'd guess you'd know the rest."

The male sabre couldn't believe what he had just heard. Diego couldn't believe how one pack could be so cruel to anybody. It made him furious to hear that anyone did this to Shira. _Why would anyone do that to Shira? How dare her pack would do that to their own kind? She's not a freak, she's an angel that fell down from heaven. _Wow, that made him sound soft._ She's not ugly, she's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen! And she's certainly not a broken sabre, she's so incredible that she brings shame to the sun and moon whenever they shine down on her fur. _Again, he sounded kind of soft. _Beyond that, Shira deserved more than a stupid pack and a gruesome sea captain that treated her like garbage._

"I'm really sorry, Shira." Diego apologized sorrowfully. "I wish there was something I could've done about it." _And I really mean that._

Shira lifted her head up and looked at the male sabre. Her eyes became watery but no tears spilled out. Then she softly said, "I'm okay. There's absolutely nothing you could've done about it, Diego. What's happened has happened."

"But you never deserved it," Diego reasoned, "you deserved so much better.'

Shira smiled softly at his words. "Thanks Diego. That means a lot to me, it really does."

Diego returned the smile and said, "Your welcome. Here to help."

"But it's like not you experience it, right?" Shira inquired.

Diego stopped in his tracks along with Shira. And sighed, "Actually, my childhood was much similar to yours."

"How?" Shira asked again, almost interested.

"My pack was pretty large." he explained. "With family, there was me, my dad, my mom, and my older brother. He was born a few minutes before me. But a month later he died. My dad has always been abusive to me, because I was smaller, weaker to be the second born. He'd beat me day in and day out, non-stop, always making me feel bad about myself. One day my mom caught him, and killed him. My mom has always been like my best friend. Call me a 'mama's boy' all you want, but she was the best. The absolute best.

"One day, when I was a teenager, humans came into our territory and attacked us. They killed off half our pack…" he paused for a brief moment before continuing. "Including my mom. All who were left were our leader Soto, Oscar, Zeke, Lenny, and me. I was so angry at those humans, taking away the person I've loved most. Soto was much angrier than me though. He wanted revenge; good old, bloody revenge. So he sent me to get the human leader's baby to get even. The whole pack invaded the humans; and the leader's wife took their baby and ran away, and I ran after her. She was brave enough to jump off a waterfall. By the time I caught up, the mother was nowhere in sight and the baby was found by Manny and Sid."

"Oh! So that's how you met those two!" Shira grinned.

"Yeah, and I didn't know what I've gotten myself into either!" Diego chuckled.

They both had their chuckle as Diego continued. "Yeah. But those guys really caught on me. I helped them escape the pack and return the kid to its home. And uh, we also… killed Soto in the process."

Shira's eyes widened and asked, "You killed your pack leader?"

"Hey he was about to kill us!" Diego blushed and smiled. "And besides it was the first thing that came to mind."

"So you had no other choice!" Shira chuckled.

"Exactly!" Diego laughed.

They both started laughing. After two minutes of endless laughter they began to calm down.

"You know something?" Shira spoke up. "This date is actually going great."

"Yeah," Diego blushed once more. "I think so too." _This is incredible! I'm the luckiest sabre alive!_

"There's only one thing missing…" Shira said with a devious smirk on her face.

"What?" Diego asked, totally dumbfounded at the moment.

"A chase!" Then she knocked Diego to the ground ran away before saying, "Catch up if you can softie!"

Diego got up from the ground and shook his head. He smirked at Shira as she ran. He ran after her a called out, "I'm gonna get 'cha kitty!"

So he ran after the tigress through the woods. Diego laughed to himself as he ran. This is the most fun he's had in years. _This totally ranks out the Chasm of Death in Dino World when I had that squeaky voice! _As the chase went on, Shira became more and more out of sight. Diego tried to speed a little more, knowing that the female sabre can be as quick as a lightning bolt.

When he jumped out of some bushes the second time he had thought he had Shira surrounded. But the only thing in sight was a shallow medium-sized pond. Diego looked from left to right; but Shira wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Shira?" he called out. No answer. The male saber began to grow suspicious. Shira wasn't one to just give and ran away, nor could she just vanish into thin air.

Suddenly he felt a hard push from behind him. And he fell in to the water head first. When he fell in, Shira began to laugh uncontrollably at her success.

"Yes! Yes! She shoots, she scores!" she cheered. "Hope you've learned how to swim softie! 'Cause you forgot one thing; nobody calls me 'kitty!'"

She continued laughing and soon planned the rest as soon as Diego would come up. But he never came back to the surface. Shira's laughter was slowing dying away the longer time took.

"Um, Diego?" she called out. No answer. "Uh, hey Diego? W-We should be getting back, I think the herd is looking for us." Still no answer, only bubbles appeared at the surface. Shira's worries turned into fears. _What if Diego doesn't know how to swim? What if he doesn't come back up? What if he's drowning this very moment?!_

"Oh God, oh God!" Shira cried. "Why is this happening?! This is all my fault! My pack was right about me! I am a curse, death is on its way to those who are with me! I'm a monster! This is all my fault! This all my fault! This is all my fault!" She kept blaming and blaming herself at the thought of her friend's disappearance.

Shira brought her head closer to the water, trying to sight of anything large and orange, and called out, "Diego! Diego, are you there?! Dear God please tell me you're not dead! Diego-AAH!"

She was interrupted by Diego jumping from the water, grabbing Shira by her front haunches with his forearms, and pulling her back into the water.

When she reached the surface, she struggled to stay above. Shira kept splashing around and she had a fearful expression on her face.

Diego's head popped up again, and he grinned at Shira's struggled. "I guess you didn't know that it pays when a sloth teaches you how to swim!"

"D-Diego!" Shira sputtered, still struggling. "How could you?! How could you do this to me?!"

"It's a little something called _payback, _kitty!" Diego replied, still full of triumph.

"Not that! How could you pull me into the water?!"

"Why, what's wrong with water?"

"I can't swim, stupid!" she practically yelled. "Did you forget that I almost sunk to the bottom of the ocean?!"

"Wait what?!" Diego yelled. _Darn it Diego! You really did it this time! _"Oh God Shira, I am so, so sorry! I had no idea you couldn't swim! Oh man, I am such an idiot! Shira I'm so- WOAH!"

He was interrupted by Shira pressing his head down with her paws, making him go under water. When he got back up he roughly coughed and stared at Shira with shock.

"I can't believe you fell for that! HA!" Shira laughed.

"Are you telling me that you _can_ swim?!" Diego growled furiously.

"Been learning ever since I became a first mate pirate!" Shira proudly said.

"Well don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" Diego said.

"Then don't pretend to drown on me!" Shira shot back. "I actually thought you were gone." She punched Diego in the shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Diego apologized softly. "I didn't mean to scare you, Shira."

Shira sighed and swam closer to Diego. "It's alright. I guess we both wanted to mess with each other." Diego let out a small chuckle. Then Shira smirked, "But you are right about what you said before; you are an idiot."

Diego made a "pfft" sound and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Shira just quietly snickered at him. Then she shook her head, which made her earrings jingle. Diego playfully narrowed his eyes at her.

Then he splashed water in her face. Shira gasped with surprise and splashed Diego back. Both sabres splashed each other back, laughing and having fun.

Shira splashed him once more, and Diego laughed, "Okay, okay! That's enough!"

The grey furred female didn't quite listen. So she joyfully splashed the orange furred male on last time, which he laughed to. And then she began to laugh too.

Then Shira spoke up. "By the way, I just wanted to thank you; for helping me escape from Gutt. I guess I did trade one pack for another; I should've known he would treat me like my old pack did, even if he didn't know about the whole 'grey furred curse;' maybe 'cause he thought my black stripes made me look more tough. What you did for me, to let me join your herd, it was the first time anyone's ever cared for me so much. Thank you." she thanked graciously. Diego smiled at her.

"That's what you do in a herd, we have each other's backs." he replied.

"Something that I should remember from now on." Shira said. "I've never had that love and comfort in my pack like you guys have. All of those sabres have been calling me curse; saying that I shouldn't have been born. Let alone a mistake. And the more they treated me badly, the more I thought to myself, _What if it's true? What if I shouldn't have existed? What if I am a monster? _There was one time a few years ago when I actually called myself a monster."

Diego wouldn't have ever known the pain and suffering she went through. He almost knew, almost understood the horror in her past. _But being called a monster for her appearance? Jeez, and I thought I had it bad in _my _pack._

"They shouldn't have done that to you." he said. "Doing that to their own kind, they should be ashamed of themselves. Judging you based on your fur color was the worst they could've done. Because they have no idea how lucky you are to have that grey fur."

Shira looked at Diego with confusion and asked, "What do you mean? I'm not lucky. My whole life was a curse thanks to my stupid fur!"

"You're wrong, Shira, it's not stupid. It's anything but that. I bet my life, that those dope sabres only treated you like that because they were jealous. They were jealous of you that you had such amazing fur! They were sore losers! They only drove you away because they didn't want to have to wake up every single morning, seeing a tigress who was beyond beautiful! Shira, everything about you is beautiful; your fur, your eyes, your personality, everything about you is perfect! So perfect that you could make the entire universe bow down to you! And don't you dare say that you were born a curse; because you never were, and never will be!" That was the longest speech Diego has ever made. And the fact he said all of those words from his heart. He meant every sentence. Every word. Every letter.

Tears began to slowly stream down Shira's cheeks. She didn't know whether to think Diego was right or wrong. What he said was lovely, even passionate! But she didn't know what brought him to say this. "Why are you saying this to me?" she asked.

Diego swam closer, his was face only a few inches away from Shira's. _Time to tell you how I feel__._ He looked deep into her liquefied teal eyes. And said, "Because… I love you."

Shira couldn't believe her ears. _Oh my God, he said them; those three magical words! He said them! _"Really?"

"Really." Diego answered with a heartfelt smile.

Shira returned the heartfelt smile. _Now's my chance to tell him! _She looked deep his glazing hazel green eyes, and said, "I love you, too."

Diego smiled happily. "Well then I guess the sabre's out of the bag, right?" Shira laughed heartily and wiped her tears away with her paw. There was something else Diego wanted to try. He gently moved Shira's paw away with his own. The female looked at the male confused. Diego hesitated a bit before slowly leaning forward. Shira sort of saw where this was going, but didn't retreat; instead she leaned forward, and closed her eyes. Then, Diego finally closed his eyes the moment his lips touched her lips.

The kiss was incredible. Sparks of passion flew everywhere when their lips collided. Diego had never felt anything so incredible before. The continental drift was the best thing that could've happened to the world, and because of its events, it brought him to Shira; and he was thankful for that. As his lips caressed her lips, Shira had never felt so loved. It was as if all the treachery in her life has suddenly melted away the moment she realized she was in love with Diego. None of that mattered anymore. All that mattered, was she was his and he was hers.

As the seconds turned into minutes, the kiss grew more passionate. Shira managed to place her forelegs on Diego's shoulders, and Diego managed to place his forelegs around Shira's waist. Both sabers were purring in their embrace. Neither of them wanted this moment to end. It's like no two souls were more perfect for each other like Diego and Shira. Even with all the pain in their past, their love was more powerful than anything.

When they released, the couple looked into each other's eyes and smiled. Diego licked Shira on the neck up to the ear, earning a purr from the tigress.

"Hi handsome." Shira grinned.

"Hey beautiful." Diego grinned back.

Later on, Diego and Shira when went running around the island; a sabre's sort of idea of courtship. Shira was up front with Diego right behind her. They laughed as they ran.

They ran through other animals as they were passing by. Most of the animals became annoyed at the couple, like a cranky, old molehog that shouted, "Hey! Watch it, you crazy cats!" after both Diego and Shira jumped over him.

Although other animals felt happy and supportive for the couple. Like a horned beaver couple they just ran past. The beaver wife sighed happily.

"Young love." She frowned at her mate and slapped him in the face, receiving an "Ow!" from him.

"You don't even say 'good morning' to me anymore!" she snarled.

The two sabres soon ran past Peaches and Louis. The teenagers heard Diego yell, "I'm on your tail, Shir!" and Shira yell, "Eat my dust D!" in the distant.

Peaches squealed with excitement. "Yay! I knew Shira was gonna be my new aunt sometime soon!"

"Yeah," Louis smiled, "they sure do make a great couple."

Diego and Shira ran past Manny, Ellie, Crash and Eddie next. As Manny saw the look of happiness on Diego's face, he couldn't help but put a smile on his face; feeling glad that his friend has finally found love.

"Well would you look at that!" Ellie said. "Looks like Diego's got his own special someone."

"_Diego and Shira sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" _Crash and Eddie sang and then began to laugh uncontrollably. But immediately stopped when they saw their sister's stern expression.

"Enough, both of you! You have no right to make fun of Diego. He is our friend and we should support the fact that he now has love in his life. Understood?" Ellie ordered.

"Yes Ellie!" the possums whimpered in unison.

"Ellie's right." Manny came in. "But still, it's about time Diego confesses to Shira. That sabre sure has a way of hiding his emotions; I bet his main objective in life is to savor his pride." He tried to have a sarcastic expression, but Manny had to let out a chuckle remembering when he and Sid made fun of Diego's feelings.

Sid has been walking with Granny when the same sabre couple ran to them. Diego and Shira literally circled the two sloths a few times and then ran off laughing.

Sid grinned at the happy sight and said, "I knew it, I knew it! I just knew he tiger would admit his love for her! I could smell it on him! OW!" Granny had just hit on the head with her cane.

"Ya'll can sniff Lady and Snow White later, Sidney!" the elderly sloth nagged. "Right now it's Precious' feeding time!" She began to walk off searching for her pet whale. "Precious! Precious! Where you at baby?! Time for Mama to feed ya! Precious! Hey Sidney, can you chew this for me?!" She held an apple in the air. "I lost my dentures again!"

Sid sighed, knowing very well that "Precious" wasn't going to show up. Still, he had to follow his grandmother.

Diego and Shira were still on the romantic chase. Eventually they were heading towards an empty cave. Diego smirked and sped up even faster. He playfully tackled Shira into the cave. Shira didn't get angry though. Nope, in fact she probably would've had the same idea as Diego. She had her back pinned to the ground and Diego was standing above her, grinning like a Cheshire Cat once more.

"Now I have you," he purred seductively, "and you won't be able to escape me."

"Who said I was?" Shira asked innocently.

Diego didn't answer. Instead he leaned down and pressed his lips on Shira's and kissed her roughly, yet passionately. Shira moaned into the kiss, and began to gently stroke Diego's haunches with her claws. Diego released the kiss and began to tenderly lick his girlfriend's neck up and down with his tongue.

"I love you." Shira breathed.

"Say that again…" Diego whispered in her ear, and then continued to lick the female.

"I love you." Shira giggled.

"Not good enough…" Diego pretended to snarl, and then growled seductively, "Let me her the kitty roar. Come on Shira, say it louder." He licked her all over her face.

"I love you much it hurts!" Shira roared loudly and seductively.

"Just like that!" Diego said. Shira gave a long lick against his neck up to his chin, which made Diego purr madly. "I, am madly in love with you Shira." Shira giggled like a cub and kissed her boyfriend's nose a few times.

Diego chuckled to himself. "It's funny; I was never really the best at romantic things. I mean, I never sent any girls running to the hills like Sid does. I just, well… I guess I've been so stuck up on being single, that I never really gave dating a chance."

"But look at you know." Shira grinned with mischief flashing in her eyes.

"Yep, and now I have no regrets," Diego grinned, "and I never will."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." Shira said, and then pushed Diego back so she was laying on top of him. "I just don't get it."

"What's wrong with this relationship?" Diego asked concern.

"No, it's not the relationship Diego, I really want it to last." Shira sighed, "It's just… all my life, whenever any sabre would look at me, they would be disgusted and go back to the curse. But when we first met, you didn't mention a curse; nor did you even speak about my grey fur. Why is that?"

"Shira," He softly stroked her cheek with his paw. "I guess that I was too transfixed by your beauty, that my mind was strong enough to fight the thoughts of there being an odd-colored sabre in my presence. I would never let myself think badly of you. The first time I saw you on Gutt's ship, I have never seen anything or anyone so beautiful in my entire life. I've thought that someone like you would have a life of luxury, and _not _being treated like garbage."

Shira smiled at the male sabre. "You are so soft."

"Eh, I try." Diego shrugged.

"I wish we've met when we were kids," Shira said suddenly, "we could've known each other much longer."

"It couldn't have happened any other way." Diego implied. "I'm at least glad that I met you when I did."

Shira nodded, "Me too…"

"Shira?" Diego asked. "Will you be my mate?"

The female was a bit taken back on Diego's unexpected proposal. But Shira loved him to death, she wanted to be with him forever and ever. "Of course I will." Diego smiled, then leaned up and sealed her with a soft, long and passionate kiss.

The sun was already down, and the moon was out. Most of the animals on the island are sleeping by now; including the herd.

The sabres released from their kiss, and Shira gently got off Diego and laid next to him. Diego placed his forearm over her to keep her warm. Then he spoke up again. "Shira?"

"Yes Diego?"

"You're not a monster. You're a miracle."

Shira smiled and licked Diego's cheek. And then she fell asleep. Diego rested his chin on top of Shira's head. As he gazed down at the tigress, he made himself swore to her. _I promise you Shira; as soon as we're official mates, I will always love and protect you. Even at the end of time. _He fell asleep. Diego had no doubts or second thoughts of asking Shira to be his mate. His only worry was how to tell the herd without them getting over excited!

_**I hope you all like this! Let me know on reviews if you want me to make a sequel**__**.**__** Later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(Quick heads up, this takes place the day after Diego asked Shira to be his mate; so basically****,**** the day after their first date. Anyways, enjoy the story!)**

Louis stretched and yawned as he woke up. He rubbed his eyes and then blinked a few times. Where Louis slept was in a small hollow tree; perfectly molehog-sized! He got up and walked to go find breakfast. A few seconds later he found a wild berry bush and stuffed himself plenty. After that, Louis tunneled into the ground, on his way to find his mammoth friend.

"Now let's see. Where could I find them?" Sid asked himself. The five Hyraxes behind him jabbered to themselves.

Since Granny lost her teeth the other day, Sid was forced to retrieve them for her. He was lucky that the Hyraxes were so loyal to him; they were helping him look for his grandmother's scary-looking dentures. They had to walk and search every single little spot they could find.

Sid paused and scratched his head, thinking of an idea to where the teeth might be. The Hyraxes copied his every move. As much as he hated having to fetch Granny's teeth, he had to respect his elders.

Manny yawned and groggily woke up. He slept in a large cave, where Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie hung by a tree next to the cave. It was the cave Sid and Granny slept in too, but obviously, neither of them were there now. Manny watched Ellie and Peaches as they began to stir awake. Ellie was the first one on the ground; she smiled at Manny and nuzzled her mate.

"Good morning Manny sweetheart." She said.

"Good morning Ellie dear." He replied, returning the smile.

The couple's loving nuzzling was interrupted by an "ahem" sound. Manny and Ellie looked over and saw their teenage daughter sticking her eyebrow at them and saying, "You guys woke me up."

Ellie softly giggled while Manny just rolled his eyes. As much as he loved Peaches as his daughter, he can get annoyed once in a while by "the acts and ways of the modern teenager." A perfect reason out of the many Manny has for not letting Peaches hang out with the other teens. "Good morning to you too, Peaches."

Suddenly all three mammoths saw a tunneling trail coming towards them; but accidentally running into a rock and muffling "Ow!" Louis popped his small head out of the ground and looked over at the mammals before him.

"Good morning Peaches!" he smiled and waved. "Good morning Miss Ellie!"

"Good morning." Both Ellie and Peaches replied with warm smiles.

But when Louis looked at Manny, his voice began to quiver. Yeah, he was still scared of Peaches' dad. "G-Good morning, Mister Manny… sir…"

Manny lifted his eyebrow and said, "Morning Wiener."

"Dad!" Peaches exclaimed after she let go of the branch. "His name isn't 'Wiener,' it's Louis. Will it kill you to call him by his actual name for once?"

The mammoth was stunned at his daughter's combat. Not that he was angry or anything. But surprised. Surprised that Peaches was defending her best friend against her own father. He sighed and said, "Okay. I won't call him 'Wiener' anymore."

A sweet smile appeared on Peaches' face. "Thanks daddy!"

Manny let out a big sigh. Then something caught his eye: Diego and Shira walking towards them… together… constantly smiling at each other. The mammoth began to grow suspicious at the two sabres.

"Hey guys." Shira greeted.

"Morning Diego, morning Shira." Ellie greeted back. She saw the smiles on Diego and Shira's faces and began to smile herself. "My, I've never seen you two looking so full of glee. What's going on?" She asked, with a perfect smirk on her face.

"Well, a million things are going on." Diego said, and stated, "But Shira and I have some news to tell you."

Peaches gasped excitedly. "You're having sabre babies?!"

Diego and Shira looked at each other with surprise. Then Diego turned to his niece and plainly said, "No Peaches, Shira isn't pregnant."

"Aww!" Peaches sadly whined and sat flat on her bottom.

Then the male sabre smirked, "Not yet at least."

"Huh?" Peaches, Ellie, Louis and (now awake) Crash and Eddie questioned, dumbfounded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Manny asked, almost demanding an answer.

Diego and Shira's smiles grew bigger. They looked at each other one more time, their eyes telling each other, _Let's tell them! _They looked back at the three mammoths, two possums and one molehog; and Diego said, "I asked Shira to be my mate."

Everyone gasped happily and were about to celebrate when Shira said flatly, "But I didn't say 'yes.'" Everyone's faces went from happy to hopeless. They were all really excited about Diego and Shira being a couple, even mates for life! But Shira said "no." What was all that running and laughing the two sabres did yesterday then?

"Just kidding!" They all looked back at Shira. "I did say 'yes.' I said yes to the most handsome sabre in the world." The female sabre grinned and licked the male sabre's cheek; which made Diego blush.

Ellie and Peaches went "Awwww!" while Crash and Eddie leaped off their branch and landed on Diego's back, and Crash said, "Way to go tiger!" Then Eddie said, "Yeah! Looks like you'll be having a whole lot of fun with this one!"

Diego rolled his eyes annoyingly and shook the possum brothers. Then as if on cue, Sid appeared with the Hyraxes; still looking for Granny's teeth.

"Now they couldn't be far." He wondered aloud. "They could be over here, o-or over there." He kept pointing at random directions with his claws, the Hyraxes following his every move.

"Hey Sid!" Louis called. "Did you hear the news? Diego and Shira are going to be mates!"

"Did anybody ask you to shout to the sloth?" Diego glared at the small molehog.

"What? I-I just thought he'd want to know." Louis replied. He shook a bit at the sabre's glare.

Sid gasped and ran up to Shira and gave her a big hug. Shira couldn't help but giggle. "Oh congratulations!" He released her and hugged Diego next. "I'm so happy for you both!" Diego, unlike Shira, just pushed the sloth away.

"Oh I just knew this would happen one day!" Sid clapped his hands rapidly, getting another giggle from Shira. "Oh and there's so much we have to do! We have to arrange the guests, who will be going and who won't. And what flowers you'll wear." Sid kept on going on and on about what'll be included in the wedding.

Then out of nowhere, Granny came next to Manny and said, "If he was such a great wedding planner, then he would've already found himself a girl."

"I agree." Manny unenthusiastically agreed.

As Sid kept talking, Ellie went to Shira and said, "You know Shira, you should go and decide what flowers there are going to be."

"Sure thing, can you come with?" Shira asked.

"I'm definitely coming with." The she-moth replied. "Coming Peaches?"

"Coming!" she replied.

"Hey, wait for me!" Granny nagged.

All four females walked out of the cave, right after Shira gave Diego a quick nip on the ear. The male sabre sighed goofily, but then returned back to normal when he heard Manny clear his throat.

"So," the mammoth began, "how long did it take you to ask Shira be your mate?"

Diego looked down, not really knowing how to tell Manny that he had asked Shira to be his mate on their first date so it'd really be tough to explain.

"Well, I asked her yesterday, and-"

"Wait a minute!" Manny interrupted, with the "I-just-discovered-something!" face. "Exactly how long have you and Shira been going out?"

Diego put his head down. "Since yesterday."

"And you asked her when?" Manny asked with his voiced raised a bit, the male sabre could tell he was getting worried.

Diego said in a high-pitched voice, "Yesterday."

"Diego!"

"What?! What did I do?!"

"What did you do?! You asked someone to be your mate after the first date!" Manny replied with a mixture of sarcasm and regret.

"What's so wrong about that?!" Diego asked, totally taking it the wrong way.

"Well it would have been fine if you'd just sit back and wait and get to know the person first! You can't just ask a stranger to be your mate after the first date! If that's even possible then Sid would've already have a real mate with real kids! And not have dinosaurs imprinting on him!" Manny said.

Crash, Eddie and Louis all started to feel uncomfortable so they slowly snuck out of the cave. Not even being noticed by the sabre or mammoth.

"Look Manny, I tell you why I asked her so quickly, okay?" Diego suggested. He was this close (small pinch) to losing his temper.

"Please do." Manny said with the "oh so great" lack of enthusiasm.

"Shira and I got to know so much about each other in one day. I told her about my past and she told me about hers. I've learned that she's had it beyond terrible when her own pack deserted her, which made me want to protect her. And the more I got to spend time with her and have fun with her, the more I realized how much in love I am with Shira. I couldn't possibly wait another _day _to ask her to be my mate. I love her too much to have to wait to be with her."

Manny was quite surprised at Diego's speech. It took him twelve dates for him to ask Ellie to be his mate, and the first three when he confessed he loved her. Also the fact that Diego, a remorseless assassin he once called himself, spoke out his true feelings.

"And, is that what you told her?" Manny asked, so full of regret right now.

"Yes." Diego answered.

"I'm sorry buddy." Manny apologized. "It's just that, what happens if you guys become mates, and the next day you start to fight andnyou accidentally say something offensive to the other, and you don't know so much of why you upset your mate."

"Why are you asking it like that?" Diego asked.

"Because," Manny paused. "I know what's it's like to almost lose someone you're starting love."

"Ellie?"

"Yep."

Diego understood. He remembered the flood. He remembered Manny risking his life to save Ellie. He just never thought that Manny would be so concerned about him and his own love life. _It's like he sees me as a… _Diego stopped there. _Nah, never happening. Manny and I are close. But not… _that_ close_.

"Look, I'm really happy for you." Manny said. "And if it means anything to you at all, I've always seen you and Shira as a great couple."

Diego smiled. "Thanks Manny. It means a lot."

Manny smiled back. "You're welcome. Now come on!" He lightly punched Diego on the shoulder. "We've got a wedding to plan."

"Alright, alright! Let's go." Diego chuckled as he and Manny walked out of the cave.

Believe it or not, Sid kept on talking the entire time. He didn't even bother to look up at his friends! All he did was talk about the wedding.

He kept on jabbering, "And maybe my little buddies the Hyraxes could play some music while we're at it. And we'd have to decide who'll be the Mammals of the Male and Female (animal forms of bridesmaids and groomsmen). And what kind of gifts both Diego and Shira would want. And the vows, now that's important! We need to know what Diego and Shira will say to each other. And- AAH!"

"Come on Sid!" Manny said as he grabbed Sid by the throat and dragged him out of the cave. Granny was _so _right about him.

Somewhere, much farther away from Switchback Cove, a large male sabre was heavily walking through the woods. He hadn't eaten or drank in days, nor was he able to sleep. The noble reason for him walking around different places was always haunting him... Abandoning his mate and cub. He was an ash furred sabre with jade eyes named Abraham.

So many years ago, so many nightmares ago. Abraham kept searching different places; forests, islands, deserts, mountains, and even on different continents! He kept on searching for signs of his family. He had convinced himself that his mate was already dead. But for some reason, he wouldn't let himself think that his child was dead. He still believed that his child was still out there in the world, alive.

Abraham wouldn't give up. He wouldn't rest or sleep. He'll travel to the ends of the earth if he had to. Anything to see his baby again. He had lost his mate, but Abraham would not lose his daughter.

_*Shira's dream/P.O.V.*_

I watched as the other cubs played. They were having so much fun.

It made me sad to see them having fun without me. I don't know why no one wants to be around me. Is it the way I laugh, or the way I smell? Or is it the way I look? I don't see any other gray-furred sabres in my pack. Everyone thinks I'm weird. But only the kids make fun of me. But why? What's so weird about a gray-furred sabre? Maybe it was the curse.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the freak of the pack."

I turned around and saw the leader's son Zephyr and a few of his friends coming towards me. Zephyr was only a few years older than me. They looked as if they were about to laugh. I hate them so much.

"What's the matter kitty?" he asked in that mocking-baby voice I hate so much. "Nobody wants to play with you?"

"Back off butt-face!" I snarled. "And the name's Shira, not 'kitty'!"

"Ooh!" All his friends faked being scared.

"Shira?" he scoffed. "Who would want to name a wreck like you?"

My anger was building. The more he insulted me, the more I wanted to kill him. "My mom gave me that name!"

"Please! Your mom doesn't love you!"

"Yes she does!"

"Yeah right!" Zephyr said. "I bet she really hates you! Probably wishes she died the day you were born!"

I roared and lunged to attack. But when I got to him, he pushed me back and I fell in a muddy puddle. All of the kids started to laugh at me. I was about to cry, but nobody would even care. I looked at Zephyr; he laughed along with his friends at my humiliation. Then he stopped and said, "See you around, broken sabre," before he and everyone else walked away.

I just lay there, crying. All covered in mud and tears. What if Zephyr was right; what if Mama does hate me? Does she pretend to love me because she's forced to? Maybe this is the reason I don't have a daddy. Mama told me Daddy left one day and never came back. Did he hate me too? I needed to talk to her.

After I cleaned the mud off, I headed towards my cave. I wasn't sure what Mama was gonna say about what I'm about to ask her. For all I know, she'll get mad at me. It's alright I guess; my life sucks anyways. But for Mama, it won't be alright.

I walked inside. I saw Mama cleaning herself. Mama was beautiful. She had fur as white as the snow; and nobody ever made fun of her! I'm never jealous of my own mom. She had blue eyes that resembled diamonds; which were different from my eyes 'cause mine are teal. I think Daddy had jade eyes, Mama told that before, and I have the combination of both colors. I mean, it's just a guess. But teal was a type of blue, so everyone says I get Mama's eyes. She was also agile, and very smart. Hopefully I'll be just like Mama when I grow up.

"Mama?" I ask.

She stopped licking her paw and looked over at me. She smiled and came up to me. Then Mama give me a loving lick on the cheek. "Hi angel." That's what she'd always call me: _angel. _I'm not an angel, AT ALL. If anything I'm a curse; the exact opposite of an angel.

"Mama, can I talk to you?" I ask again.

"Why of course sweetheart!" she kindly said.

I took a deep breath in and out. I was super scared inside but I didn't show it. "Mama, do you hate me?"

I watched as her eyes widened, with shock. "Why would you think that?" she asked.

I hesitated before answering. "The other cubs called me a broken sabre. And they said that you didn't love me. Is that true?"

"Shira…!" she breathed. "What those cubs say is not true! I don't hate you, I love you. I love you so much!"

"But why do I have to be so different from everyone?!" I cried. "They said my grey fur is cursed! Zephyr once told me that I was born and already am a curse!"

It was true. Everyone in my pack believed that having grey fur was a curse. They always said that death was on its way to those who are with me; more like the ones I love. That's probably why Daddy left us. Left me.

Then I slowly stopped crying when I felt warmth around me. I opened my eyes, and saw Mama looking into my eyes while holding me. "Shira," She spoke so comforting. "You are not a curse. You never were a curse. You are beautiful, and that's why I call you that. Those other cubs just don't know a lovely cub when they see one. Don't ever let people take advantage of you, Shira. Understand?"

I nod, just once. I love Mama. She's the greatest person I know. She's always there when I need her. "I love you Mama." I say with a smile on my face.

"I love you too Shira." I heard her say, and then she kissed my forehead and brought me to a close hug. I had nothing against hugging her back. I could stay like this forever. And I never want to lose her either. Much later on we went to sleep. Mama held my close to her, and I hugged her paw in my sleep.

I woke up to the sound of groans of pain. Mama wasn't beside me; instead she was outside of the cave. This is perfectly normal. At dusk she always gets me a small snack. Rabbits are my favorite.

But this time, there was no rabbit. She had nothing with her. She looked pale (not her fur!) and weak. She kept on swaying from side to side. And Mama was limping. For some reason she didn't walk on her left paw. Then it I saw it: there was a bite mark on it. I think it belonged to a spider, and it looked pretty bad. I began to worry.

"Mama? Are you okay?" I concernedly asked.

She coughed roughly a few times. "No, I don't think so angel."

I was really starting to worry. I've never seen Mama like this before. It began to scare me. What's gonna happen to her? Was the spider bite that bad?

She collapsed on the ground and groaned in more pain. I gasped and ran to her side. "Mama, what happened?!"

She grunted, "A Black-Widow spider bit me. It'll be alright Shira, don't you worry about me."

"But Mama…" I was interrupted by her gently shushing me. I wasn't about to cry, but I won't able to hold my tears forever.

Then Mama said, "Shira, please lay down with me. I want you lay close to me tonight."

"Mama?"

"Please Shira, just please. Please. Stay with me."

She sounded as if she was begging me to be with her. So, I carefully walked up to her, and laid especially close to her side. Mama wrapped her paw around me gently. And I thought that she was gonna wrap me up so tight, that she was afraid I'd be taken away. "Mama?" I asked.

She then said, "Shira… don't be sad… if… don't be sad if I don't wake up tomorrow morning."

"What does that mean?" I ask, again.

Again, Mama hushed me. "Just… don't be sad. I love you Shira."

"I love you too Mama."

I heard her coughed again. This time is was much worse; Mama coughed louder and harder than before, and I think I just heard her throw up. I was scared. Then I heard her softly crying, and she held me much closer to her. She licked my head. And I didn't feel disgusted of the fact that she just threw up.

But what did Mama mean when she said, "Don't be sad if I don't wake up tomorrow morning."? That's impossible; everyone wakes up in the morning! What did she mean? I don't know. I just want Mama to be okay.

I opened my eyes to dawn. The sky was grey, like my fur. My _cursed _fur. But what Mama told me, I believed. Today, I'm not gonna care what anyone including that big, fat jerk Zephyr will say about me. And if anyone tries and messes with me, than that'll be their own wrong doing. I am be small, but I've got one big attitude.

I looked over at Mama, she was still asleep. I softly nuzzled her cheek, but there was problem: she felt cold. Cold and stiff. And she didn't move or make a sound when I nuzzled her. Something's wrong. "Mama?" No answer. I nudged her head off the ground, but it just fell back down. This isn't right. Because if I'd call Mama's name, even if she was asleep, she'd stop what she was doing and come to me. Always gave me attention when I need it.

As if now, I was starting to worry. "Mama, wake up." I slightly yet rapidly pushed her shoulder with my paws. "Mama, wake up." My voiced raised much higher now. Now, tears started filling up my eyes. "Mama wake up! Wake up, wake up now! Mama! Mama, please! Please wake up! Please! Mama!" I cried into her neck, and I felt no heartbeat. The person I loved most is dead. My mama is dead, and I can't have her back. I wanted to be with her forever; but I guess forever doesn't last as long as I've hoped.

Then I remembered what I've heard Zephyr say. "You're born a curse, and you'll always be one!" Those words struck me so painfully. My mama is dead, because of me? What if my grey fur is a curse? What if death is coming to everyone I love? It's all my fault. Mama is dead. I'm a murderer. And it's all because of me! A curse.

I can't stay here anymore, and I can't let anyone know I've done this to Mama. I hope that she rests in peace. Then I ran out of the cave, and into the woods. But then I hid in the bushes, and saw Zephyr's mom Laura coming to the cave, calling Mama's name. "Sarah? Sarah? Sarah are you alright?" I heard her call out. She and Mama were best friends. I've heard them talk about me and Zephyr being mates one day. Yeah right. Like that's ever gonna happen!

Then I heard her scream. She ran out of the cave and began to call for her mate Eric. "Eric! Eric!" she cried out. Then Eric finally came. He saw her panicked face and became worried.

"Laura what is it? What's happened?" he asked, attempting to calm her down.

"Sarah is dead!" she said.

"What?!"

"She is, she is! I went in the cave to see if she and her daughter were okay; but when I got there, Sarah was lying on the floor not moving or breathing!" Laura cried.

"Oh God!" Eric almost screamed. "Where's Shira?!"

"I don't know! She wasn't in the cave!"

They were worrying about me. I've gotta admit, I thought that was kinda sweet of them. I liked Eric and Laura; I just don't like their son, is all.

"Hey!" a voice shouted from behind me. I squealed and saw Zephyr standing there, looking angry. Really?! He's here, when I just said I hate him?!

"What have you done?" he demanded.

I stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

"Then why is your mom dead?!"

I can't believe him. He actually thinks I killed my own mother?! "My mom was killed by a Black-Widow! Not by me!"

"Maybe. But maybe with you being a curse, you were the one brought the spider to Sarah!" he shouted.

"Leave me alone Zephyr." I tell him. I started walking away and past him.

But he followed me and said, "Face it! Your fur is cursed, and not mention ugly!"

I softly growl, "Shut up."

But he didn't stop. "Everyone knows that! From the minute you were born, we all knew that you would bring death to those you love!"

I snarl a bit louder, "Shut up."

Then he said, "And this is exactly why you don't have a dad! Because your dad was so disgusted when he first saw you, he ran away to live his own life. You killed you own mom and destroyed you own family! You monster!"

"SHUT UP!" I roared as I turned around and slashed at him.

He winced in pain and held his right ear; that's where I slashed him. He breathing became ragged. When he removed his paw, it was covered in his own blood. And Zephyr now had a missing notch in his ear. He looked back me with anger. I didn't care. That butt-face deserved almost having his whole ear missing.

"You're a disappoint to this pack, Shira." He hissed.

"Well I don't care!" I said. "Because I really don't need dumb pack anyway! And I don't need another sabre to be in my life!"

"Yeah, well good! Because it'll be so much better in the pack without you!" he shot.

"So you're saying I ruined this pack?"

"Yes!"

"Oh yeah?! Well listen up stupid-head, this pack is gonna be much more miserable and wretched and a hundred times more ruined when you become the leader!" I shot back.

He looked much angrier than before. And then he said, "Even if you leave this pack, you'll know this one thing: I am your leader. Even if I'm dead, I'll still be your leader. And every time you think about how happy you are, you'll see me."

His words were cold, and they shivered down my spine. But I just stood my ground. And he said, "Leave us. And never. Come. Back." I still stood there. Tears started to fill up my eyes. He's right. He'll haunt me. He'll haunt me and he won't stop, only when I think my life is perfect.

He turned around and ran. I heard him call out, "Mom! Dad! Anybody!"

Then I heard Eric say, "Zephyr! What is it son?"

Zephyr pretended to pant, and said, "Shira, she's dead!"

"What?!" both Eric and Laura cried. Then Laura gasped, "Zephyr, what happened to your ear?"

"I saw her running away into the woods." He falsely explained. "I went after her to see if she's okay. But when I found her, she was being attacked by wolves. I tried to fight back but they were too strong." Then he pretended to cry. "I tried to save her… but… but I just couldn't-"

"Oh baby, don't cry. Don't cry." I heard Laura comfort him. "It wasn't your fault, you did what you could. Your father and I would've done the same."

"We just wish that we could've saved Sarah and Shira before it was too late." Eric said.

I just cried and ran away.

Zephyr? That liar. He knows very well that I'm not dead. Trying to save me from wolves and almost lost his ear for it? He'd probably just leave me to be their little snack. Went after me to see if I was okay? He doesn't give a dope about me.

But as if now, everyone in my pack think's I'm dead. And I can't go back. The guilt is still on me. Mama is never coming back to me. I hated myself for it. I hate me, I hate Zephyr, and I hate everyone! I hate my life! I wish I was never born. Then Mama would still be alive. Then Daddy would stay with her, and even have a baby who's all better than me.

Tears spilled out of my eyes as I ran through the woods. I cried as I ran. I ran so fast I didn't care where I was going. I didn't care what would happen to me, I didn't care if I died. I didn't care about anything anymore. I have nothing else to say for the pain and suffering I went through. Except for one thing.

"I'm a monster!"

_*End of Shira's dream/Normal P.O.V.*_

Shira woke up softly crying. It was night time. The herd was probably asleep; and they've let her and Diego to have their own cave. For privacy's sake. Since the couple were to become mates.

Shira stared into the entrance of the cave. On into the darkness of night. She continued to softly cry. She just had a terrible nightmare. The first one she's had in a long time. _Maybe because I'm on a great track in my life. _The part where Shira woke up one morning and her mother was dead was the worst part. Even today she still makes herself guilty.

"I'm a monster!" she whispered.

Diego was asleep next to her. And he may have woken up to the sound of Shira whispering. Shira didn't react to this; but she didn't turn around to face him.

Diego had his upper body half off the ground and tried to look over at his soon-to-be mate. "Shira, are you okay?"

For a few seconds, she didn't answer. "Yeah."

Diego wasn't convinced. He examined Shira's face as best as he could, and saw a minute-old trail of tears from her blue eyes. "Why are you crying?"

She sniffed one time and said, "I'm not crying, I… just got something in my eyes." She wiped her face with her paw, which sort of blew her cover.

"Shira, don't try to fool me."

"And how would you know anything about a girl crying?"

"Well I-"

"You know what Diego?" Shira cut him off. "I don't even want to talk about, alright? So let's just drop it."

"Shira-" Diego was cut off again.

"No!"

Diego was starting to recall what Manny told him. _Maybe I said something to upset her. _He loved Shira, and didn't want to anger her in any way. _I guess I should leave her alone for a bit. _"Okay. I won't ask you again, babe." He got up, and made his way out of the cave. Shira looked at him with confusion. "Wait!" she called out.

Diego turned around and faced her. Shira asked, "What are you doing?"

Diego kept staring. "I just… thought you needed some alone time." He replied. Shira didn't respond. Thinking she didn't really care, Diego turned his head away and continued walking out.

"Wait!" Shira called out again. Diego stopped again, but didn't turn his head around. Then Shira said, "Please. Stay with me."

Diego turned around, wearing a concerned face. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Shira said.

Right now, after having a nightmare her past, Shira wanted someone to be with her; someone she loved. And the only person she loved, was Diego. Diego saw that the tigress needed him, even _wanted_ him. He made his way to her, and laid behind Shira. Still, even with his large forearm around her and keeping her safe, Shira didn't look at Diego.

Then Diego asked, "What happened?"

Shira knew she had to tell him about her dream. There were only certain things she wouldn't tell him; like Zephyr and how much he tortured her. The rest, she needed to tell Diego.

"I had a dream about my past." She explained. "I was in my pack, with my mom. I was so young when she died. Her name was Sarah."

"How did she die?" Diego dared to ask.

"Black-widow bite; she died in her sleep. The poison killed her." Shira answered. Tears quietly and slowly spilled. "I think she knew she was going to die the next day. And…" She trailed off.

"And what?" Diego asked.

And finally for the first time tonight, Shira turned her head around and looked at Diego. Her teal eyes looking deep into his hazel green ones. "And she wanted me to be with her. My mom wanted to be with me, during her last moment of life. And it's all my fault."

Diego blinked at her words. "How was it possibly your fault?"

Shira softly cried, "Because I'm cursed. Death came to those I loved, and I brought the spider to her. It also made my dad leave. It wasn't because he didn't want a girl; it was because he saw how hideous I was when I was born. I'm a monster." She continued to cry, closing her eyes tightly and raggedly inhaling and exhaling.

Diego hated in when Shira would take badly about herself. He had to make her believe that she wasn't horrible or anything. "It wasn't your fault."

"Then how could that Black-Widow just bite her out of nowhere?"

"I don't know," Diego confessed. "But maybe it was just bad luck, and not your 'cursed' fur. It's not even cursed Shira. Like I said the day I asked you to be my mate: you're beautiful and perfect in every way. Your mom probably wanted you to be with her before she died because she loved you so much. And, forgive me for saying this, but your dad is pretty much an idiot. He had no right to leave you or your mom. Whether he didn't want a daughter or didn't like your fur, he has no idea he made the biggest mistake of his life. Because you are amazing Shira."

Another long and soul-touching speech from Diego. Shira had no idea where he got that. "Where did you learn to speak with so much passion?" she asked.

Diego blushed and looked away. "I er… I don't know. I-I guess I just had it in me, and wasn't able to let it go."

Shira just chuckled. "Still a little soft I see."

"Hey, it's okay to be soft; when you're around the one you love." Diego implied.

"Why are you so good to me?" Shira asked, almost begging for an answer.

Diego looked at her with a surprised face. And then he smiled, and said, "Because I love you."

Shira smiled back. "I love you too, ya big softie!"

She leaned in and pressed her lips against Diego's. And while doing so, Diego brought her on top of his body. His paws were stroking Shira's sides, which made the tigress purr. Her tongue was literally licking Diego's lips, which made the sabre purr. As they resumed kissing, they held each other; the couple held each other in the same position as they were in the lake (from Chp.1). After they released, Diego licked Shira's dry tears off her face; and it made both sabres purr.

"I promise you Shira, after we become mates, I'll make you the happiest tigress alive." Diego promised.

"You already have Diego." Shira said. She gave Diego a small kiss and fell asleep on his chest. The male sabre looked at her as she slept. He wanted to make a good mate; a mate Shira so desperately wants and deserves. And Diego couldn't live without her.

_**Hi guys! I really hope you liked this chapter. And I would like to thank GoldenSaber for giving me character ideas. You rock man! Again, thank you to those who like, or even love the story. I promise I'll update as soon as I can!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Abraham continued to walk through the forest. It's been nearly a month for his searching but no luck, yet he wouldn't give up. But there were certain times when he'd stop and rest, like today.

There was a female deer, all alone, nothing else surrounding it but trees. Except if there was an ash furred sabre stalking behind some bushes. Abraham let out a roar and leapt onto his prey; then sank his canines into the doe's throat. After the deer died, he gorged up his meal. And this is what happens when you don't eat for over a year, people!

After lunch he went to a nearby lake to get a drink. When he had enough water, Abraham stared at his reflection in the water. Most people would just see their own self in their reflection, but not Abraham. What he saw when he looked at himself was a cruel father, and a terrible mate. He hated himself for what he had done. He furiously smashed his fist into the water, splashing himself in the process. Abraham shook the water off himself and then continued on with his journey.

In a few hours it became dark. The normal Abraham would just ignore it and keep walking. But he felt tired tonight, and decided to take a rest. He found a nice spot next to a large tree. After circling around a few times, Abraham laid down, closed his eyes, and fell asleep. He dreamed about his daughter's teal eyes that reminded him of the ocean.

Abraham woke up to morning. As strange as it was, morning came quickly. Maybe became he fell asleep close to midnight, he thought to himself. He stretched and yawned loudly. After that, he carried on with his journey, and was on his way…

After a month of planning and arranging, the day of the wedding was finally here. The ceremony was being held at the high cliff where you could see an incredible view of Switchback Cove. It was where Manny, Sid, Diego, and Granny trapped Shira inside a tree. But luckily, none of the animals who were guests knew that.

Shira was getting ready. She wore a white lily flower behind her left ear, and a necklace made of white roses and other small white flowers. Ellie and Peaches were helping her get ready. They both wore a blue lily flower behind their right ears, and a necklace made of blue flowers; the look for the bridesmaids. While the two mammoths were with the tigress, Granny was sitting off to the side sucking on an apple. And she was also a bridesmaid. Both Diego and Shira thought it was a very bad idea, but Granny kept nagging them, and finally made Shira give in.

Ellie neatly arranged the lily behind Shira's ear, and smiled at her success. She said, "There, all done!" Both Ellie and Peaches stepped back so Shira could look at her reflection in a mirror-like rock. She looked beautiful. She turned around and faced the mammoths, who were smiling widely.

"Do I look okay?" Shira asked.

"Okay?!" Peaches gasped. "You look beautiful Aunt Shira!"

"_Aunt Shira? _Peaches, you do realize I'm not married to your Uncle Diego just yet, right?" Shira jokingly asked, but couldn't help herself when a smile appeared on her face after Peaches called her _her aunt_.

Peaches blushed underneath. "I know, I'm just so excited! I'm so happy that my uncle is getting married!"

Shira smirked, "So am I."

"Speaking of your uncle, I wonder how the boys are doing?" Ellie wondered aloud.

"Don't know, don't care." Granny said then continued to suck on her apple. She saw the confused looks on the three females, faces and said, "What are ya'll lookin' at?! And will one of ya chew this thing for me?" she asked while holding up her smile-covered apple; receiving an "Ewww" from Shira, Ellie, and Peaches.

Shira grimaced the most out of the three. "Maybe I shouldn't have made her one of my bridesmaids." She mumbled.

Diego was also getting ready. He kept checking himself at a small pond; making sure that there was nothing in his teeth or that his mane wasn't messy. He seriously wanted everything to be perfect. Well, not _**super**_ perfect, but Diego didn't want anything going wrong. And so far, nothing had gone wrong. Except, that he was one groomsman short. And what do you know!? He JUST realized that!

"Manny!" He almost yelled.

"What?" Manny called back. He wore a necklace made of orange flowers and so did Sid. They were Diego's current groomsmen.

"We have a problem; I'm short one groomsman!" Diego tried not to panic, and was actually doing a good job.

"You told me that Crash and Eddie would be your other groomsmen!" Manny told him.

"I've never said that!" Diego said with the "you-have-be-kidding-me" voice.

"Well at least I thought someone told me!" Manny defended.

Then Sid came out of the bushes as if on cue. He happily said, "Hello my mammals! It's such a gorgeous day for a wedding. And in about thirty minutes, there'll be a new mated couple in the herd!"

Diego sighed with defeat. "Alright, alright. Just forget it. It's not the end of the world if I don't have three groomsmen." Then he looked at Sid. "Sid bring me my necklace."

Sid squeaked with fear. Diego's necklace was the same as Shira's; and NOT anything like Sid's coral necklace. Believe it or not, Diego left Sid in charge of the necklace. But with Sid occasionally being a screw up, it'd lead to a very, very, VERY bad outcome.

"Um… about that…" he nervously gulped. "I may have, accidentally, kind of, sorta… lost the necklace."

"What?!" Both Manny and Diego gasped.

"Well I did keep an eye on it for a while," Sid said much less panicky and much less nervously, "but I can't exactly remember where I last placed it. I know that it isn't in the cave, I'll tell you that."

Right after he finished his sentence, Sid was pounced on by Diego and pinned to the ground. The male sabre roared furiously, "That necklace was the most important thing I entrusted you with! And now that you've lost it, you'll be the main course for my wedding, sloth!"

"Manny!" Sid screeched, begging for help from the mammoth.

"Sorry Sid. He's all yours." Manny replied. He would help Sid when he's about to be eaten; but this time, Sid sort of deserves being eaten. Sid screamed like a lady when Diego growled and bared his teeth.

"Um, excuse me?" a soft voiced piped up.

The three males looked to their right and saw little Louis with his paws behind his back. He cleared his throat and said, "E-Excuse me, Mr. Diego. But, I think this is yours." He took his paws from his back and revealed something that made Manny, Diego, and Sid's eyes widen and jaws hang low.

It was the necklace! It was Diego's white rose and other white flower necklace he was to wear for his wedding. He got off of Sid, and slowly walked towards Louis. He stared at the molehog, and then at the necklace with awe. "Where'd you get this?" he let out a deep breath.

"Oh, well… I-I found this in the cave." Louis nervously explained.

After he said the last word _cave, _Manny and Diego slowly turned their heads towards Sid and glared at him menacingly. Sid tried to chuckle, but it came out weak. Diego was growling again. He desperately wanted to punch the sloth in the face. But something kept him from doing so. He sighed, and pointed his claw so close to Sid's face, that it was only one centimeter from between his eyes.

"You are SO lucky I am such in a good mood today Sid." Diego said as calm as possible. Then he felt Louis gently poke his leg.

"May I?" he asked. Diego, knowing what Louis meant, smiled and nodded his head, and then he lowered his head to the young molehog's level. Louis returned the smile and hung the necklace around the sabre's neck.

Diego looked back at his two friends. "Well, how do I look?"

Manny was the first who spoke. He smiled and said, "You look great, tiger."

Then Sid said, "You look beautiful!"

Everyone around him looked at him with awkwardness and confusion. Even Louis. Then Manny said, "Okay. Let's all forget what the crazy sloth just said, and let's go to the tiger's wedding."

Along the way, Sid had been telling Manny countless times that he wasn't crazy. Diego stayed behind with Louis.

"Thanks again kid" Diego said to Louis. Then he remembered the first problem he had; the problem before the necklace. And he felt he really needed to thank Louis in a big way for what he did for him. He turned to Louis with a warm smile. "Louis, how would you like to be my third groomsman?"

Louis' eyes widened and his smile grew even wider. Never before had anyone asked him for such a great honor. And definitely not ever to be a groomsman at anyone's wedding. He then thought to himself that if he accepte the job, he could walk with Peaches since she was Shira's third bridesmaid.

"I would be honored!" He said.

Diego went to a pile of flowers. He unexpectedly found a small necklace made of orange flowers; perfectly molehog-sized! He went over to Louis and hung the necklace around his small neck. Then the two went to catch up with Manny and Sid. When they caught up, Sid was blabbering like he always is.

"Oh it's such a beautiful, wonderful day for a wedding! And can you believe it; Diego and Shira falling in love so quickly! It's so romantic! It seems like just a month ago he asked her to be his mate."

"Sid," Diego spoke. "It _was_ a month ago when I asked Shira to be my mate."

Sid dropped his shoulders with defeat. "Yeah. And I'm still single."

Like it was said before, the ceremony was to be held at the high cliff. The guests were walking about and chatting with each other. The Hyraxes were at the side with instruments their size made out of leaves and sticks; don't ask how they made them. And at the height of the cliff, there was a beautiful arch made of white roses and lilies and faint pink flowers.

Diego, Manny, Louis and Sid watched from several feet away when they heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys." They looked over and saw Shira, Ellie, Peaches and Granny walking towards them. And don't worry, this is how the wedding is _supposed _to go.

"There you are. Is everyone ready?" Manny asked.

Ellie smiled. "Don't worry Manny, everyone's ready."

"I can't believe I have to be here! I got Precious waiting for me to feed her Sidney! Why'd you bring me here?!" Granny complained to her grandson.

"But Granny, you were the one who kept asking Shira to be one of her bridesmaids." Sid defended, only to be whacked on the head. "Ow!"

"Don't you sass me Sidney!" Granny nagged. "Respect your elders!"

"Wow Louis! I can't believe you're one of my uncle's groomsmen." Peaches chuckled.

"Yeah. Although I, never actually thought he'd ask me." Louis confessed.

"Why wouldn't he?" the young mammoth asked. "You're an awesome guy."

Louis blushed. "Thanks."

Diego watched as the groomsmen and bridesmaids scrambled together. He heard someone say, "Well, someone looks handsome today."

The male sabre smirked. He turned his head and was facing Shira; who had a little smirk of her own.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Diego said with a smile. "I'm trying to look for my soon-to-be mate, but I guess I ran into a beautiful, striking tigress instead."

Shira giggled. "So how you feeling?"

"To be honest, a little scared." Diego confessed.

"Aw! Is the softie scared of getting married?" Shira teased and laughed.

Diego didn't think it was funny; he had a serious expression on his face. Shira saw her future mate, and immediately stopped with a concerned look on her face. She softly asked, "Oh Diego, did I upset you?" He didn't answer. Shira started to feel bad. _Maybe I pushed it too far._

"I'm sorry Diego," she apologized. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just-"

"It's okay," he interjected. "Just that…" He didn't know how to say it. "I… uh… I just… well I…"

"Are you have second thoughts?" Shira asked shocked.

"No, of course not!" Diego exclaimed equally as shocked. He sighed and looked down. "I… I just want to be the best mate I can be for you, Shira. And I love you too much for you to be upset or miserable. I don't want to mess anything up; let alone disappoint you."

Shira smiled at him. Then she gently licked Diego's cheek. "Diego, you will never disappoint me. I knew the moment after you asked me, that you would be the best mate you could be. And I love that about you."

Diego looked up into her eyes, and softly smiled. Shira smiled too, only wider. Then the two leaned in towards each other. But before their lips could touch, Sid shouted, "It's time!"

Diego and Shira looked over and saw Manny and Ellie walking together to the arch. All the other animals stepped to both sides and watched. Then Sid and Granny followed them. Then Louis and Peaches. After the teenagers went, it was Diego and Shira's turn. They both took a deep breath and looked at each other.

"You ready?" Diego asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Shira responded.

As they walked together to the gazebo, the spotlight was on them and only them. Everyone's eyes were following to two sabres' every move. And the Hyraxes were playing _Bridal Chorus _(Here comes the Bride) by Richard Wagner (classic wedding song). Don't ask how they learned it, they just did. The bridesmaids were on the left side while the groomsmen were on the right. And there was a Hyrax at the arch wearing a small coral necklace; he's the minister.

Finally Diego and Shira were under the arch. The music stopped playing and all eyes were on them. They faced each other, smiling.

The Hyrax minister cleared his throat. He only spoke gibberish. Everyone became confused. The guests were mumbling to one another. Diego was embarrassed; something had gone wrong. How the heck was he supposed to get married if he can't understand a single freakin' word the minister is saying?! He slapped his paw to his forehead and mumbled, "Oh no."

Luckily Sid understood the Hyraxes. "He said, 'Dearly beloved, we gather here today to celebrate the union of Diego and Shira.'"

Everyone mumbled with agreement now. Diego looked and Sid with relief and whispered, "Thank you!" "Don't mention it buddy!" Sid whispered back.

The Hyrax minister continued to speak. Sid translated, "He said, 'If they are to be wedded, they must agree to fight any storm during times of love and war, together. And they will continue to prove that they are worthy of each other's love.'"

The Hyrax turned to Diego and spoke gibberish to him. Diego stared at him blankly. And asked, "What?"

"Oh! He said, 'Diego, face your love and say your vows.'" Sid translated.

"Uh, okay." Diego felt a bit awkward not knowing what Hyraxes say. But he replaced the awkwardness with a smile when he faced Shira and looked deep into her teal eyes.

"Shira," Diego started. "I, Diego, vow to love and protect you. I promise to be there when you need me and I will risk my own life to keep you safe. I promise to honor and respect you as my wife, friend, and love, for as long as I live, till the day that I die. Shira I love you more than life itself." Everyone "awed" and smiled. But, it was Shira who had the biggest smile of all.

Crash and Eddie were at the brink of weeping hard. "Not gonna cry! Not gonna cry!" Eddie tried hard not to sob. "We promised ourselves we weren't gonna cry!"

"I'm right there with you bro!" Crash sniffed.

The Hyrax minister turned to Shira and spoke to her. She looked back at Sid. He said, "Shira, face your love and say your vows." She nodded. Then she smiled when she faced Diego and looked even deeper into his hazel green eyes.

"Diego," Shira started. "I, Shira, vow to stand by you always. I promise to always be truthful and to be there to love you. I promise to honor and respect you as my husband, friend and love, for as long as I live, till the day that I day." She paused for a few small, happy tears to fall. "And I will love you forever." Everyone "awed" and smiled again.

The Brat Pack was invited to the wedding, too. Katie and Meghan were able to keep their composure, only letting out small tears. But Steffie was crying so hard, that her eye make-up was getting all messed up. She furiously fanned her eyes with her trunk. She sobbed, "This wedding is so beautiful, it makes me look ugly!" Katie and Meghan nodded with agreement.

The Hyrax spoke to Diego again. Sid translated, "'Diego, do you take this tigress to be your mate for life; in sickness and in health, in bad times and good, till death do you part?'"

Diego smiled at the tigress. "I do."

Then the minister spoke to Shira, again. Sid obviously translated for her. "'And do you Shira, take this sabre to be your mate for life; in sickness and in health, in bad times and good, till death do you part?'"

Shira winked at the sabre. "I do."

The Hyrax spoke again, both Diego and Shira looked at Sid. He had a big smile on his face. So did Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Louis, Crash, Eddie and everyone else; even Granny. Then Sid said, "'Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you sabre and wife. You may now kiss your mate.'"

After those words, Diego leaned towards his new wife, and they both shared a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered with excitement. Crash and Eddie couldn't hold their tears anymore, and were now crying like crazy. They broke their promise.

Diego and Shira released from the kiss. They smiled and looked into each other's eyes once more. And the moment they gazed into them, they already knew that even without marriage they would be happy together for the rest of their lives. But they just got married, so it was okay.

"I love you." Shira said.

"I love you too." Diego responded.

About an hour later, everyone was chatting at a different location. Many animals were congratulating the newlyweds, who thank them in return. "Hey tiger!" They looked over and saw Manny, Ellie and Sid walking towards them.

"Well look at you two!" Ellie grinned. "You're husband and wife now!"

Manny spoke up. "About a month ago you guys were arguing and hating each other's guts at sea, and now-"

"And now you're a married couple!" Sid happily interjected.

Manny gave him an annoyed glare. "Thank you Sid. Thank you for that interruption."

"Well thank you all, for being there for us and for all your support." Shira thanked.

"Yeah, thanks for everything." Diego agreed.

They heard a squeal and turned their heads. They saw Peaches running to them with Crash, Eddie and Louis. Luckily she stopped before she ran into anyone.

"Hi Uncle Diego!" she greeted. "Hi _Aunt _Shira!"

"Ah come 'ere!" Shira laughed. Peaches immediately wrapped her trunk around the tigress and pulled her in for a happy hug. As that happened, Crash and Eddie jumped in front of Diego.

"Well Diego, looks like you've got yourself a good girl." Crash smirked.

"I bet you and Shira are gonna have a lot of fun!" Eddie teased in a sing-song voice.

Diego growled, "Go hang from a tree," with annoyance and batted the possum brothers away with his paw. He saw Louis and smiled.

"Hey kid." He greeted as he gave the molehog a quick noogie.

"Hi." Louis smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you Louis." Diego thanked.

Louis shared the grateful smile. He looked away only for a brief moment, but then his smile was replaced by confusion. "Hey where's Shira?"

Diego looked around himself. Shira wasn't there. "Has anyone seen Shira?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads and said, "No."

Then they all saw Shira standing on a large rock, trying to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me! Everyone, may I have your attention please? Excuse me!" When that didn't work, she let out a loud roar. Everyone became silent and looked up at the tigress. Especially Diego. Since he had no idea what she was going to say.

Shira cleared her throat. "First of all, I'd like to thank all of you for coming to this very special day. It means a lot to me. I'm glad that everyone who has been supportive had the time to come. And even when, you thought that I would eat you." Everyone laughed at the comment.

"And I promised I wouldn't!" She laughed at her own speech. Then she continued, "You know, everyone has a journey in their lives. That journey can take you to many places, and meet new people. And sometimes, that journey can lead you to somewhere wonderful, from somewhere… not so wonderful.

"You see… my past, was a little brutal. It wasn't easy. I've never had that sort of love and care that you've all experienced. Basically, nobody's ever shown me much respect before. I've been waiting for so long trying to earn it. But, I'm guessing working for a crazy sea monkey named Captain Gutt didn't really help much, now did it?" Everyone laughed and chuckled once more.

Shira only shook her head. "I'm serious! For so many years I've been alone; never finding comfort or love, and never finding the one place where I was meant to be." Her eyes were a little watery when he smiled at the herd. "But then all of that changed, all thanks to a very special herd." Every one of them smiled to themselves and listened to what Shira was about to say.

"Each and every one of you are special; which is why I'll thank you individually." She cleared her throat again. "Crash and Eddie, I'll have to admit that you both are funny and cute. And whenever you guys pull a prank on somebody, including Diego, you always know how to make me laugh." Crash and Eddie were clapping their paws wildly while Diego just rolled his eyes.

"Louis," Shira smiled, "you are such a sweetie-pie! Real performance you put on when we battled Gutt. I guess even I couldn't have stood up to him like that. You've got some game, kid." Louis looked down and smiled bashfully.

Shira smiled even larger when she looked at the youngest mammoth. "Also I'd like to thank my new niece! Peaches you are a wonderful person with a beautiful heart. You are incredible when it comes to being yourself, and I am truly honored to be called your aunt. Love ya Peach!" Peaches looked like she was about to cry and shouted, "I love you too!" Everyone laughed happily.

Shira continued. "Granny," She paused for a chuckle. "You are one crazy old bat! But you are hilarious and you sure do know how to make an entrance with the 'not-so-imaginary' pet of yours." Everyone chuckled. "You're an awesome grandmother." Granny had to let out a smile.

"Sid!" Shira began, but couldn't hold out a laugh. "You really are the #1 person on this planet who is always happy. You can be a screw-up at most times." Her voice began to soften. "But the herd wouldn't be anything without you being in it." Sid smiled gratefully and wiped a tear away with his claw.

"Ellie, you're a great person. You're always there when someone needs to talk. And you're actually the very first woman I've actually been able to have these types of conversations with." Everyone chuckled again. "It's true! There aren't many opportunities on a ship full of pirates!" More chuckling. "Whatever! Basically, thanks a whole lot Ells." Ellie wiped a few tears away with her trunk.

Shira let her eyes wander for a bit before she smirked. "Manny!" she jokingly sang. She laughed. "Um, I'd like to thank you, for welcoming me into your herd. And for pulling me out of the water when I was about to drown; even if I was stubborn." She chuckled again. "And I never got to thank you for that, so thank you. You have a beautiful family and your heart is fatter than your body." Manny just rolled his eyes; but not without a smile escaping.

Then Shira said, "Manny and Sid, I'd like to thank you both for bringing a special sabre into my life."

"I helped too! What's an old lady gotta do to get some attention 'round here?!" Granny nagged.

"Right," Shira bluntly said. She continued as she looked at her new mate. "Diego…" Tears began to stream out; she blinked rapidly to stop. "I'm not gonna cry! Promised myself I wouldn't cry! Oh jeez, Diego when I finish this speech I'm gonna be just as soft as you!" Diego nudged his paw forward to tell her to go on.

She cleared her throat, then inhaled and exhaled. "Diego, I know it wasn't exactly love at first sight when we first met." Everyone chuckled. "But as we got to know each other, I realized that we were more alike than different. Thank you, thank you for loving me, for welcoming me into your herd, and for making me the happiest tigress in the world. And thank you for accepting me for who I am when everyone else didn't." That's when she began to cry. "I love you baby. And I'm really looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you." Diego smiled at her.

Then Shira realized she was crying and quickly wiped the tears away with her paws. Then she said, "Okay folks. Speech is over. Thank you for listening." She jumped off the rock and everyone cheered. There were animals who'd let out happy tears, and others who clapped excitedly.

Before Shira could react, she was attacked by hugs from everyone in her herd. The pirate Shira would've yelled at them and even attack; but the new Shira wouldn't do that. So she just shrugged and hugged them back.

Much later on, Diego and Shira bid everyone farewell and went to their own cave. When they got there, Shira knocked Diego to the ground with herself on top, and kissed him on the lips. He obviously accepted. A minute later Shira firmly licked the male's chest; Diego purred lustfully. After a minute, Diego pushed her back and nuzzled her neck so deeply. Shira only purred with the same amount of lust. When they kissed again, Shira stroked her paws on Diego's thick shoulder blades, working her way to wrap her forearms around his neck. As she did that, Diego took the opportunity to gently kiss her chest multiple times.

"Oh my God Diego!" Shira breathed. "You literally drive me crazy!"

"You do the same to me!" He replied. He looked at her and smirked. "I guess we both drive each other crazy; that's why we're perfect for each other."

They both laughed heartedly. Diego's voiced softened when he said, "What you said to the herd back there, that was really nice of you. What made you say that?"

Shira shrugged. "I guess I wanted to thank them for letting me be a part of their lives. First time anyone's ever done that for me." She smiled at him. "And it was you who said, 'Welcome to our herd.'"

"Well," Diego blushed. "I felt like I had to say it before Sid did."

Shira giggled. "What am I going to do with you?" she asked aloud.

"I'm willing to find out." Her mate smirked. He leaned down and softly kissed her forehead. "I'll always protect you."

"I know you will." Shira sweetly smiled. "I love you Diego."

Diego smiled back. "I love you too Shira."

_**If any of you think this is the end, it's not. YAY! The story will continue! Peace out!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Heads up, I'd prefer Abraham to be voiced by Edward James Olmos. Enjoy the story!)**

There were cuts and scrapes at the bottom of his paws. He was so skinny you could almost see his bones. He had dry tears all over his face, from the endless nights of crying himself to sleep. A scary and loud voice kept repeating in his head. _**Your mate is dead! Your mate is dead! **_He wanted to die the moment he first heard that voice. But then a soft and sweet voice came and said, _**Your wife has passed, but your child still lives. Your daughter is alive!**_

Even if it was many years ago, Abraham could still remember when he first laid his eyes on his daughter. Her fur and her eyes were beautiful. At first he thought it would be a boy, but it turned out to be a girl. His wife gave his daughter a rare, exotic and beautiful name.

His wife Sarah and child fell asleep shortly after labor. Abraham met with his pack leader and friend, Eric. Eric proposed that his son Zephyr and Abraham's daughter would marry in the future. Abraham refused; he believed that even as a cub, Zephyr had a dark side to him. After Abraham rejected the offer, Eric became furious and banned him from the pack. Abraham didn't care, he just stood his ground. Then Eric threatened to kill his daughter if he didn't leave. Desperately wanting both Sarah and his daughter to be safe, Abraham left the pack, never looking back, never to return again. He only prayed to the stars every night that one day he would see his family again.

It wasn't until a few years later when that scary and loud voice began to haunt him. He cried like a cub and curled up like a ball. And when the soft and sweet voice came, he got on his feet again and began his journey.

His paws were bleeding, close to getting infected. Abraham didn't care. Even if his paws where chopped off he would still be able to travel. At this moment, he'd been walking for no less than five months. _**It'll be worth it, **_he thought to himself.

He tripped from exhaustion. When he fell, he groaned in pain. Luckily there was a river close by. Abraham literally had to crawl to the river, and then had to dip all four of his paws, one at a time. The result, so much blood and dirt washing off from each paw.

Once again Abraham looked at his reflection in the water, and once again he didn't like what he saw. The way Eric made him leave, the way Sarah smiled at him. The way he felt when he saw his newborn daughter. He was forced to leave the night she was born. How he regretted this mistake. He thought about the moment when Eric banished him. That "so called" friend of his.

"'Leave the pack and never come back,' he says," he mumbled to himself and mocked Eric. "'Take one more step and I'll kill the newborn,' he says. 'You disappoint me Abraham,' he says." The more he thought about it, the angrier he felt.

"I take orders from no one!" He said. Then he growled even louder and angrier, "Not even from you Eric! My mate may be dead, but I know my daughter still lives!" He jumped on all fours and roared into the heavens. "I'll prove you and everyone else wrong Eric! I WILL FIND HER!" His roar echoed in the forest and made the birds fly out of the trees.

Abraham ran faster than lightening. He ran so fast he couldn't tell where he was going; but it had to be somewhere where he hadn't checked yet. As he ran, he ran along the coastlines of a beach. He stopped there. He looked beyond the horizon. Beyond the horizon was an island Abraham had heard of. Not that he could actually see the island. He had searched everywhere else except for there.

"Switchback Cove." He whispered. "She must be there."

He looked to his left and saw huge blocks of ice. If he could smash the ice, he could use a huge block as a small boat and then sail to Switchback Cove. He went over and instantly began smashing. He used his paws, and then his side; Abraham even used his head! After that, he became dizzy and began to sway.

"Okay, won't be doing that again!" he said as he rubbed his head. He shook his head and growled at the ice, and then let out a cry. And with one smash with his side, blocks of ice fell into the ocean. One of them stayed afloat like a boat. Abraham swam through the water and climbed on the ice block. After that, the ice block began to float to his destination all by itself.

"She has to be there! I have to try." Abraham said to himself. He looked at the ocean. He swore that the ocean reminded Abraham of his daughter's eyes. He forgot her fur, and could barely remember her name. But it was the color of her eyes that kept Abraham going. Teal, just like the ocean.

It wasn't long until a storm came a few hours later. The sky changed into a dark gray color. Rain, thunder, and lightening took over the skies, and the waves were clashed violently. Abraham struggled to stay on top of the ice block. He was scared. Never before had he been so terrified. Every time he and the ice block went underwater and then back up to the surface, he'd loudly cough out the saltwater.

Still, even if this storm was ten times worse, Abraham wouldn't give up. "You call this a storm?!" he yelled. "I've suffered many years! I've been through more terrifying things than this!" Another wave splashed. He grunted to try and stay standing.

He was crazy, but he was brave. "I'm not afraid, I will make it! You hear me?! I will find her! I will find her! I WILL FIND-"

Abraham was interrupted by a huge wave crashing on him; making him fall off the ice block in the process. While he was underwater, the waves kept thrashing him from side to side. He tried to stay afloat, but each time he ended up holding a small amount of oxygen.

Abraham was alone for all these years. He didn't want it to end like this. But he refused to give up. It was better to die trying than to never have tried at all.

Back at Switchback Cove, two sabres were running about through the jungle. It's been no more than five months since Diego and Shira got married, and they were living the good life. This was a friendly, romantic chase the couple was having. Shira was in front while Diego was chasing her.

They ran to where Diego, Manny, Sid and Granny escaped from Gutt and his crew. Diego finally caught up to Shira and jumped on her. It was more like a playful tackle than an aggressive one. He was on top of her.

Shira couldn't hold her giggles. "Yay! My remorseless assassin caught me!" Before Diego could respond, she pressed her lips on his. After a sweet kiss, Shira crawled out of her mate's hold.

"You know, I can't believe it took you this long to call me remorseless assassin." Diego arched his eyebrow. "Where have you been?"

"I just wanted to enjoy telling you how soft you really are." Shira grinned as she lied down.

Diego frowned. "I am not soft."

"Right, and Manny isn't really fat and Sid is actually a ladies' man." Shira said, totally not buying it.

"Whatever!" Her mate scoffed and looked away. He only looked back surprised when he felt Shira lovingly nuzzle his neck and purring. Diego grinned and nuzzled her back. His purring added more volume to hers. This was one of the many types of embraces Diego and Shira shared.

Only Shira suddenly slowly stopped and Diego noticed. It seemed like she had something on her mind. She walked to the edge of the sea cliff, and just stared out into the ocean, letting the wind flow through her fur.

"Shira?" Diego asked concerned. He stood by her. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Before she answered, she took a deep breath. "Just things from the past."

"Like…"

Shira sighed. "My dad."

Diego quickly shut his mouth. _**Oh, she's thinking about that**_**. **"What do you think about?"

"You won't understand." Shira lowered her head down.

"Shira," Diego nuzzled her, "of course I would. Remember when we got married, you said that you would always be truthful with me?" he reminded her.

"Yes."

"And that we agreed to fight any storms-"

"During times of love and war, together." Shira finished. "Yes Diego, I remember our vows." She rolled her eyes.

Diego slightly chuckled. "So you were saying?"

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded. Shira sighed once more. "Well, I really don't know why my dad left when I was born. I don't know if it was because of my fur or gender. But what if it's neither?"

"Why do you ask yourself that? Do you remember anything about your dad?" Diego curiously asked. He mentally slapped his mouth shut with his paw.

"I just really wish I got to know him I guess," Shira shrugged. She continued, "I've never had any real negative thoughts about my father. Only the ones about if he's ever coming back. And the only thing about him I remember are those jade eyes of his… jade. That's the only thing I remember about him."

She wasn't crying. But there was a sadness in Shira that she couldn't shake. She always felt that she had an empty hole in her heart, a hole that could never be filled.

Diego almost knew how she felt. He remembered his own dad; he'd beat him every moment of his life. It's like his father hated him the moment he was born. That went on until one day when he was about to kill Diego that his mother protected him and killed her own mate.

So your dad leaving you when you were born? Or your dad beating and insulting you? Which one was worse, I ask myself?

He cleared his throat and said to Shira. "You know, I think that," He paused, "deep down inside, your dad really loved you. Or maybe he loved you all the way."

"Unlike your dad?" Shira asked. She knew, he told her.

"Yeah." Then said, "He never cared for me. Only for my brothers."

Shira looked at him with confusion. "_Brothers? _I thought you only had one brother."

He explained, "Yeah well, my dad had a lot of ladies as the pack leader. And they were actually my _half-_brothers. Soto and Oscar were born first from Dad's first mate. After she died, next came my mom; and me and my older brother Kendrick were born. He didn't pay much attention to us three; only to Soto and Oscar." He just shrugged like a show-off. "So basically, we all came from the same guy."

Shira didn't know whether or not to believe what she just heard. "He never paid attention to you?" she shockingly asked.

"Nope." Diego answered; with extra emphasis on the "P" at the end.

"Was Kendrick the one who died?" she quietly asked.

Diego sighed. "Yeah. I think about him every now and then." He looked at Shira and smirked. "If Oscar was here, I'd bet you he'd be _so _jealous I have a mate!"

"What, jealous of little ol' me?" Shira innocently asked with a mischievous grin on her face.

Diego laughed with her. Then he leaned in, and kissed her ever so passionately. Shira must have been enjoying it because a second later, she allowed Diego to slowly push her back to the ground. This became a _very _heated moment for the two. The sounds that filled the air where the crashing of the waves and the purring of the two sabres. Hopefully no one will disturb them…

Somewhere far from the sabres, Louis and Peaches were walking on the beach together. Since coming to the new island, Manny allowed Peaches to go and explore wherever, but with the condition to be back by her curfew, an hour after sunset.

"So, when do you think Diego and Shira will have kids?" Louis suddenly asked.

"I don't know." Peaches answered. "But it'll be so amazing to have cousins!" she excitedly cheered.

"I'd bet you'd make a really fun cousin."

Peaches smiled at him. "Aw Louis! You're the greatest best friend anyone could ever ask for!" she said as she scuffled the top of his head with her trunk. Louis sighed. And yes, he still has a crush on Peaches. But she's totally putting him on the Friend-Zone! All he wants is to have the courage to tell her how her how he feels. Each time, Louis would fail.

He spoke up. "Peaches, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can!" she replied.

He gulped before he asked, "Do you think… that friends… can… can be more than friends?"

Peaches thought for a moment. "I guess so. Sometimes, they can be." she said. "Why do you ask?"

_**Well here goes nothing. **_Louis took a deep breath in, then out. Now was his big chance. "Peaches… I-" He was interrupted by her gasping.

"Louis! Look over there!" Peaches shrieked as she pointed at something with her trunk. Louis turned around to see what she saw. His eyes widened and he gasped loudly.

He saw a saber-toothed tiger, unconscious, and washed up on the beach. He had ash-colored fur. He was also a bit skinny, and beat up pretty badly. It was Abraham. Peaches and Louis rushed up to him as fast as they could. Louis immediately placed his ear over Abraham's chest to try and find a heart-beat.

"Is he alive?!" Peaches practically cried.

A few seconds passed. Louis lifted his head, and said, "I felt him breathing."

Peaches sighed with relief. "Thank goodness! I thought he was dead!" They took an even closer look at the sabre. "He's like Diego and Shira. Only…" She paused and squinted at him. "… older."

"Yeah…" Louis thought for a moment before asking, "What should we do?"

"We have to help this guy. If we don't then he'll probably die." Peaches responded.

"But what will your dad say?" the molehog nervously asked.

At first, she didn't answer. "I don't know, but he has to understand. We'll take him somewhere to rest and then we'll tell the others." She carefully lifted Abraham's limp body with her trunk and placed him on top of her tusks. His legs just dangled. Then Peaches walked towards the forest and Louis followed.

A while later, Peaches carefully placed Abraham on the ground. She took pity on the old sabre. But she didn't know how or why he was here. Then Abraham began to stir in his sleep. Peaches and Louis backed up a bit. Abraham opened his jade eyes, slowly lifted his head off the ground and turned towards the two teenagers.

He mumbled, "Where am I?"

Louis slowly and nervously took a step forward and answered. "Y-You're at Switchback Cove, s-sir."

"Switchback Cove?" Abraham repeated. Louis awkwardly nodded. Then he chuckled. Then the chuckle turned into a louder laugh. Suddenly Abraham was laughing hysterically like a clown. Peaches and Louis gave each other weirded-out expressions. _**This guy is crazy! **_They both thought.

After laughing so hard, all Abraham had left was a faint smile. "Thank you for saving me." He thanked the two teenagers.

"It was our pleasure." Peaches smiled. Then asked, "What's your name?"

"Abraham," he answered.

"Well I'm Peaches," she happily introduced herself. Then pointed down at Louis, "And this is my friend, Louis."

Louis, however, felt a little scared. He didn't know whether or not this sabre would suddenly attack. "Um," he gulped. "You won't eat us, will you Mister Abraham… sir?"

Abraham laughed loudly and shook his head. "Of course not!" He tried to get up, he grunted as he stood on all fours. "You saved my life, and I shall repay you by not harming either of you or your loved ones."

Louis blew out with relief and swiped the sweat of his head, and exclaimed, "Thank God!" Abraham chuckled in response.

Then Peaches said, "You know, I think that I should tell my parents that you're here; and then we could help you out Abraham."

"Thank you for your generosity," he thanked.

"Come on Louis." Peaches said as she began to walk away.

Louis followed her, but looked back at Abraham fearfully. The old sabre just smiled and winked back at the young molehog. This made Louis calm down a bit so he smiled back, and followed Peaches till they were out of sight.

After they left, Abraham instantly sensed something. His ears perked up, he heard the sound of singing. It was terrible singing. He shook his head with displeasure. Then he sniffed the air to try and pick up the scent. He caught it and gagged.

Abraham looked like he was about to throw up. "That smells like skunk spray and dinosaur poop got married and I'm smelling their baby!" He wrinkled his nose and blinked back his tears. "It burns my nose hairs and stings my eyes!"

The singing sounded closer and closer, and Abraham hid in the bushes. It was Sid. He was skipping and singing off key with a daisy in his hand. Then he sighed, "There's got to be a perfect girl out there for me." He plucked a petal from the daisy. "There is not." Then another. "There is too." Then another. "There is not."

When the sloth wasn't paying attention and Abraham's stomach was growling. Then he looked back at Sid. "Well, I've got to eat something." he shrugged carelessly. As Sid kept plucking off daisy petals debating whether or not he'd find the perfect mate, Abraham slowly and quietly stalked from the bushes. He glared hungrily at the sloth and softly growled beneath his throat.

Sid plucked off the last petal and gasped happily. "I knew it! I knew I would have a girl of my own!" He looked up at the sky and balled his fist at it with triumph. "Ya hear that universe, I _do _have a chance for love! Sid the Sloth will have a lady in the future! So much for you Mr. Know-It-All!"

Right after the last word, Abraham roared and jumped out of the bushes. Sid saw him and screamed like a girl. Then he ran as fast as his two feet could take him, making Abraham miss. Abraham watched the screaming sloth with surprise. "For a sloth he's actually fast!" Then he ran after him, not letting his meal get away.

As that was happening, Louis and Peaches reached her parents and possum uncles at their cave. Peaches cleared her throat, earning attention from the four adults. "Mom, Dad. Louis and I found someone unconscious on the beach."

Ellie gasped. "Oh my God! Did you help them?"

"Yes we did." Louis replied. "His name is Abraham. He's weak, and he needs our help."

"Do you know where he is?" Manny asked concerned.

Before Peaches or Louis could answer, there was a high-pitched scream. Everyone recognized it immediately. Then Louis slowly said, "Yeah. I think Sid knows the answer to that."

"Uncle Sid's in trouble! We have to help him!" Peaches said.

"Let's go!" Manny ran and everyone followed.

Crash and Eddie, however, were taking matters seriously. "Onward!" Crash shouted, then Eddie yelled, "To the rescue!"

Far from where the herbivores were, Diego and Shira were still at the overhang, having a little "fun time." The only sounds were purring, Shira's giggles, and Diego's moaning. It's a really good thing no one is watching. But then a voice that sounded like Manny called out, "Diego! Shira!" came from the distance. Shira gasped and immediately sat up with a fearful expression on her face followed by Diego; who had a goofy-looking grin on his face. Looks like _someone's_ been enjoying it!

"Oh my God!" Shira panicked. And she hasn't panicked since… ever! "What are Manny or the others going think when they see us like this?!"

"Uh, 'Lucky sabre'?" Diego guessed, still wearing that goofy grin. Shira glared at him with the "are-you-serious?!" look. He returned back to normal when he and Shira heard a familiar high-pitched scream. "That's Sid! Let's get moving!" He ran with Shira following.

Sid continued running and screaming as Abraham kept chasing him. Two things were surprising; one, Sid was running super-fast, and two, he never got tired. Anyone, including Abraham, noticed this right away.

"Happy place! Think of your happy place!" Sid shrieked as he ran, trying to calm himself down but obviously failed. "Nowhere else will you be safe but in your happy place!" Suddenly he tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. He quickly flipped over, and saw Abraham approaching and growling at him dangerously. Sid yelped, and screamed even higher when the sabre came running at him.

But before he could touch the sloth, Diego came and pushed Abraham out of the way and then pounced on top of him, holding him down. "Sorry old timer," Diego growled, "but the sloth is off the menu." In response, Abraham literally punched Diego square in the face! Then he pushed him off. Diego growled angrily and circled around Abraham, and Abraham did the same.

Before anything else could happen, Manny and the others came and he smacked Abraham away with his trunk. He looked at Diego and asked, "I take it this sabre wanted Sid for his lunch?" "Yep." The sabre replied.

Peaches gasped. "Abraham what were you thinking?! That sloth was my Uncle Sid!"

Abraham looked at her confused. "Wait, wait, the sloth is your _uncle?"_

"Woah, woah, hold on a minute! You're telling me _this _is Abraham?" Manny shockingly asked while pointing at the old sabre.

"What were you thinking?" Peaches repeated.

"What are you even doing here?" Diego growled.

"What about when you said you won't hurt anyone we loved?!" Louis fearfully reminded.

"Well what if he didn't know Sid wasn't lunch?" Ellie asked aloud.

"How do you think Sid would have tasted anyway?" Eddie asked. Crash asked, "Did you actually think he'd taste _good?_

Then Sid asked, "Can I say something?"

"No!" Everyone, including Abraham, turned to and snapped at him. Then Manny looked at Abraham and said, "Well, what do you have to say?"

Abraham sighed. "Look. I'm sorry I attacked the sloth. There, I said it!"

"That's good, but it didn't answer my question from before." Diego snarled. "Why are you here?"

"That's my business and none of yours." Abraham snapped.

"It is if you just come around and try to eat one of my friends." Diego snapped back. "Now either get lost or fight, I'd choose the first choice if I were you!"

Abraham just laughed mockingly. "Is that a threat?"

"It certainly wasn't a greeting card."

Sid, being one who likes to help, piped up and said, "Now, now, there's no need to fight. We let's just take matters in an orderly fashion-"

"CAN IT SLOTH!" Diego and Abraham growled in unison.

Unexpectedly, Shira came out of nowhere and attacked. She pounced on Abraham and growled, "Stay away from my family!" Abraham struggled to get up but she was too strong, so he barely moved from underneath her paws. Suddenly, Abraham swiped her in the face. She cried with pain but luckily there were no marks. Diego ran to help but Manny and Ellie were holding him back.

"Diego don't! He'll kill her!" Manny grunted as he tried to handle the sabre.

"I know Manny!" Diego yelled at him. "Why do you think I'm trying to help her?!"

"This is her fight!" Ellie told him. "Shira can take care of herself."

Suddenly Abraham froze at the sound of that name. "Shira?!" he repeated.

Then Shira pounced on him again, and had her left paw pressed against his throat. She raised her other arm, with her claws out, ready to strike the final blow. Then Abraham shouted, "Shira stop!" She did. The herd was shocked. Sid fainted on the spot, then was helped up by Peaches and Louis.

Shira continued to glare at the sabre she held down, and Abraham just stared into her with his eyes open wide. Then her eyes began to widen, when she looked in his eyes, and she slowly got off of him. Abraham slowly stood up without looking away. Teal eyes. Jade eyes. So familiar…

_**Could this really be?**_ Abraham was in disbelief. He stared deeply into those teal eyes. The same eyes that reminded him of that beautiful ocean. Shira stood back, feeling that those jade eyes were supposed to mean something. She tried to remember but she couldn't quite pin point it.

Abraham was too choked up to even speak. What came out of his mouth next was almost a whisper. "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" Shira asked aloud.

Abraham took a step towards the tigress. And said, "Shira, look into my eyes. You will remember." She took a few moments to seek what was behind those jade eyes. Then suddenly, she became paralyzed with emotion.

"Dad?" she whispered, "Is that you?"

Abraham smiled at her. He thought that he'd never see those eyes ever again. Shira hadn't seen those eyes since the day she was born. Her smile grew wider and tears began to flow down her cheeks. Abraham had finally found his daughter.

"Daddy!" she happily cried as she threw her arms around Abraham and joined him in a heart-warming hug. And then they happily nuzzled each other.

Diego seemed to have heard that, and his eyes widened with fear. "D-Daddy?" he repeated with a whimper.

"What the heck is going on here?" Manny demanded.

Shira stopped nuzzling Abraham and smiled at everyone else. "Guys, this is my dad. Abraham is my long lost father!" She smiled along with her dad. "What?!" All of the guys, except for Louis, asked shocked. Especially Diego. He was fighting with, and is now in the presence, of Shira's _father!_

Ellie was the first to step up and greet the newcomer. "I'm sorry for all the confusion…" She paused embarrassedly. "Abraham, was it?"

"Yes it is." Abraham responded. "And you are…?"

"Oh! I'm Ellie." She introduced herself. "And I think you've meet my daughter Peaches and her friend Louis." The teenagers waved and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I'm Eddie, and this is Crash." Crash falsely introduced himself. Eddie smacked his brother in the face. "Ow! What's your problem?!" he furiously asked.

"_You're_ Crash, and _I'm_ Eddie!" his brother reminded him.

"Yeah. But what if _you_ are _me_ and _I_ am _you_?" Crash explained. Eddie thought about it for a minute, and then five-hived his brother with agreement.

Manny rolled his eyes at the possums' stupidity. Then he offered his trunk to Abraham, who shook it with his paw. "My name is Manfred, but please call me 'Manny'. I'm sorry for the snapping from before." He apologized.

"Nothing to worry about, Manny." Abraham said fondly.

Then Sid came and rapidly shook Abraham's paw. "Oh it's such an honor to meet you! Even though you tried to eat me a few minutes ago, I'm still glad you're here. I'm Sid, and I'm one of your daughter's friends. And I just want to say it's a huge pleasure to meet you Abraham!" Abraham started to get annoyed.

"You know Sid, I know we just met and all, but you should really let go of my paw before I chew yours off." He threatened. Sid gasped with fright and immediately let go.

"Oh Dad, there's someone I want you to meet!" Shira remembered. Then she looked at Manny. "Manny go and get Diego for me." Manny turned to his side, but Diego wasn't there. "Um… Shira…" he whispered to get her attention. He nudged his head to his side. Shira looked to his side. Diego was nowhere to be seen. The tigress began to grow suspicious.

Diego was slowly and quietly walking away from the herd. He was _not_ expecting this day to come, _at all_! Abraham was Shira's father! They got off to a bad start, and Diego did _not_ want it to get any worse! Especially after he and Shira had had their "fun time" just a short while ago!

"Diego!" He turned around and saw Shira running towards him. She said to him, "Diego, everyone's wondering where you are. Why'd you leave?"

"Oh well, I uh… um…" he stammered. "…well the thing is… I, uh…" He seriously did not know what to say. He didn't want to admit that he was afraid of what Abraham would think of him; after the fight, and before the future. "I was just going to go for a hunt and bring back lunch for you. Yeah! Antelope's still your favorite, right honey?" He tried his best to lie and smiled widely, but failed so badly.

Shira noticed. "It's actually gazelle." She remarked.

Diego let his smile die and shamefully lowered his head. He may have been discovered. "Right…"

"Diego, what's going on?" Shira asked with concern. "You've been acting really weird since we found out Abraham was my dad."

"What?! Me 'weird'?! That's ridic… that's ridiculous!"

He laughed very loudly to pass the time. Still, Shira was unconvinced. She was just like a lie detector, very clever and never fooled.

Then she said, "You're hiding something from me."

Diego sighed. "I'm sorry. I just… wasn't expecting your dad to just, show up. I mean, I just fought the guy! He punched me in the face! I called him an idiot from before!" Then he gasped. "WHAT IF HE FINDS OUT WHAT WE DID AT THE SEA CLIFF?!" he panicked.

"Diego!" Shira started. "Nothing bad is going to happen. So you two had a bad start, that's alright!" She tried to stay positive. "I want you to meet him and start over. As of this moment, you two are the most important men in my life. And nothing would make me happier than my husband and my father to get along."

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Diego asked worriedly.

Shira nodded, "I'm positive."

It wasn't a lie that Diego was a bit intimidated by Abraham; he certainly wasn't when they met, but that was before he realized Shira was his daughter! But for Shira, Diego would do anything. He leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips. "Okay, I'll meet him."

"Really?" Shira asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yes." Diego replied. "Take me to Daddy!" He tried to be positive.

Shira hugged him gratefully. "Thank you!" He hugged her back, surprised and a bit content. Diego had to admit, Shira hadn't been this happy since their wedding. _**Wait, wedding?! **_Diego froze like he had a heart attack. _**Oh no, he wasn't there to give me his blessing! I'm in so much trouble!**_

"HE NEEDED TO GIVE ME HIS BLESSING!" he fearfully whispered.

"Come on!" Shira led the way. But she turned around and saw Diego still standing there, looking scared. She rolled her eyes. _**Not again. **_She went over to Diego, and began to push him to the herd. Diego tried to push back and get away, but Shira was too strong.

The herd turned their heads and saw Diego and Shira coming. They all awkwardly watched them as Shira kept pushing a struggling Diego. When they finally got to Abraham, they quickly got into normal standing positions and smiled like nothing had happened.

"Hi Daddy!" Shira said.

"Shira, how do you know this sabre?" Abraham asked as he glared at the younger, orange sabre he had fought less than half-an-hour ago.

Shira cleared her throat. "Dad, this is Diego. My mate."

Abraham stared at her wide-eyed. _**Did I hear correctly? **_He fought this tiger a while ago, and now realizes he's his daughter's mate! "You…. You're telling me, _this _tiger is your _mate_?"

"Nice to meet you, too." Diego sarcastically said between his teeth as he smiled.

Abraham raised his eyebrow up and went up to the other sabre. Diego froze and his smile went away again. Abraham looked all around him, from head to tail. He circled around him, which made Diego all the more uncomfortable. After examining the younger sabre, the older sabre just stood there facing him. _**Hold it together, Diego. Don't be afraid. You're a saber-toothed tiger, you're not afraid of anything. Not even your mate's father!**_

"Boo!" Abraham simply said. Then Diego fainted.

Everyone gasped. And then they all laughed; except for Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Louis. Manny was chuckling before, but stopped when Ellie smacked his shoulder with her trunk. Then they all walked away, trying to compose themselves.

Abraham looked at Shira and said, "He's okay, better than Zephyr."

Shira stopped smiling. "What?"

Seeing his daughter's reaction, Abraham just shook his head. "Nothing."

"Anyways," Shira shook her head. "Dad, I was wondering…" She looked in Abraham's eyes once more. "… If you'd like to join our herd."

Abraham smiled at her, and then kissed her forehead. He said, "I'd like that very much, Shira."

"I love you Dad." Shira smiled.

"I love you too." Abraham smiled back and nuzzled her. After that, he left to join the others. Shira watched her father walked away, then she smirked down at her mate; Diego was still on the ground.

She nudged his head and he immediately woke up. "Guess what, your new daddy-in-law is joining our herd."

"Oh that's good- WAIT WHAT?!" Diego shrieked with fear.

Seeing his reaction, Shira's face dropped. "You hate the idea!"

"No, no, no! I don't!" Diego told her to make her feel better. He sighed, "I know your…" he gulped, "… dad and I had a bad start. I promise he and I will get along great."

Shira smiled and said, "Thanks Diego." Then she gave him a sweet kiss.

"By the way," she smirked, "everyone was here when you fainted." Then she bolted and rang. Diego groaned with embarrassment and then followed her to the herd. The only thing he was (sort of, kind of, hardly, a bit) worried about was Abraham.

_**Yay! Shira's daddy is here! But how will Abraham and Diego get along? And Shiego627, if you are reading this, tell your OC's I said Hi Peace out!**_


End file.
